Eve of the 7th
by Ashe Flight
Summary: When the love of his life begins to fight for her life, Ichigo does not hesitate to steal the King's most prized possession to save her. "You cannot change destiny, boy" the clairvoyant tells him. "oh yeah" he smirks, "watch me"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I'm back! ^-^ This is the first time I've written a fantasy story and well I hope you guys like it. Oh and I do recommend my other story All Around the Town, which I will be updating very soon. This story was inspired by Tangled, Lord of the Rings and the Tanabata Legend.

I would very much like to thank **AnnieInWonderland** for helping me and giving me advise and encouraging me to write this story :)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me (sigh) Tangled belongs to Disney. Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R Tolkien and the Tanabata Legend belongs to . . .uhh . . . I really don't know but it doesn't belong to me hehe XD

**Prologue:**

**The Tale of the Ageless**

_**In the beginning, the gods divided the world into five kingdoms; the **__**Northern Hemisphere**__**, the Southern Realm, the Eastern Land, the Western Country and lastly Crux.**_

_**Crux was the most powerful among the kingdoms and was ruled by a King that no one had ever seen but everyone adhered and revered. In the heart of Crux lay the mighty city of Seireitei. Seireitei was inhabited by the nobles, the elite, the warriors and the royal family. It was the center of the world.**_

_**The **__**Southern **__**Realm on the other hand was the most unprogressive kingdom. It was barren and bleak; a perilous place filled with crooks, thugs, ruffians, muggers and criminals. The Southern Realm o **__**Hueco Mundo(in their native tongue)**__** was ruled by the notorious Luisenbarn Clan. For years the Southern Realm was feared and loathed by other kingdoms, until the rise of a young prince. The prince had overthrown the Luisenbarn Clan and taken over the whole of Hueco Mundo by force, his name was Prince Aizen Sousuke. Ever since the prince took over, the Southern Realm had begun to prosper. Soon, the Southern Realm had become more powerful than the Crux. He was a great leader, at least they thought he was.**_

_**But Aizen turned out to be a power hungry rogue, who cared about no one but himself. He formed an army that was awefully loyal to him and called it, Arrancar. He was not satisfied with just the Southern Kingdom and conquered the Western Country, along with the Eastern and Northern Kingdoms of the world. With the four Kingdoms at his mercy, Aizen almost had the world to himself but almost was not enough for him. He wanted the whole world to himself and the only thing that wasn't his was Crux.**_

_**When the Southern Army arrived at Seireitei, the people thought that they had come for the annual Star Festival, so they welcomed them. Then on the eve of the festival they attacked the center of the world. It was a long and gruesome bloodshed but in the end only one was victorious, in the end Aizen was victorious.**_

_**The prince, now a king, infiltrated the **__**royal palace **__**and murdered the King and his family. He tore down the old palace and built a new castle, a huge fortress he called Las Noches. He surrounded himself with a band of fierce and brutal warriors that protected him from those who threatened to harm him, they were the Espadas.**_

_**For years King Aizen reigned mercilessly, spreading fear throughout the world, executing anyone and everyone who dare defy him. It was the beginning of the **__**Dark Age**__**.**_

_**One day, the King caught a plague and the people believed it was the end of his wicked rule for what he had led to death no matter what medicine he took. The mighty King **__**Aizen Sosuke **__**was about to die of old age.**_

_**But the king was not ready to give up his thrown, no, he would never give his thrown. And so he launched a frantic search for an elixir or anything that would lengthen his life span. He searched every kingdom and raided every village but to no avail. Desperate for an elixir, he went to the gods. He built a high tower that reached the heavens and asked the gods.**_

_**People say the gods granted him godhood for when he returned to Earth, he was no longer his graying self but has reverted back to his young and powerful form. Other people say that he forced the gods to make him immortal, after the high tower was built the stars never shone. Some say that he sold his soul to the devil. But one of Aizen's workers said that the king found a treasure that kept him forever young. There, on the fifth and highest tower of his fortress he kept a treasure that glowed brighter than any star in the sky, that is, when the stars used to shine.**_

"What kind of a retard would believe that crap of a story of yours!" a boy with unruly orange hair scowled. He was around the age of ten, he was tall for his age and had chocolate brown eyes that held depth despite his age.

"Insolent boy" a young man with light blond hair mumbled behind his fan, "a lot of people believe my story" he insisted. "Well" the orange haired boy crossed his arm over his chest, "a lot of people are idiots!"

"Not all" a small girl interrupted, "just those who believe Urahara-san". She was a pale girl with huge violet eyes and raven hair that reached her shoulders. She was dressed in an old kimono that was a little too big for her thin frame.

"You believe him so you're an idiot too" a boy, just a year older than the first boy we met said. This boy had long fiery red hair and a gaze that was tough and determined. Just like the little girl, he was dressed in an old and dirty kimono that just didn't fit his body well.

"Shut up Renji! Nobody asked you to speak!" the girl glared at the redhead.

"You're not the boss of me!" Renji retorted, "I speak when I wish to speak and there's nothing a midget like you can do about it" he sneered.

Violet eyes narrowed at the statement. "What did you just call me?" she asked in a dark and threatening tone.

"Have you gone deaf Rukia? Or shall I say midget" he laughed aloud.

Clamping her little fingers on his ear and twisting it, she shouted "How dare you call me a midget you baboon!". She heard another burst of laughter from her left and glared at the orange haired boy, "What are you laughing at, Strawberry!" she shouted before grabbing his ear too.

Immediately, the laughing seized. "This is your fault!" the tangerine haired boy accused the older boy. "My fault? You laughed too, Ichigo" Renji protested.

"I wouldn't have laughed if you wouldn't have called her a-" Ichigo bit his bottom lip to stop him from letting out another wave of laughter. "Called her a-" now he had to clamp a hand on his mouth to stop laughing.

"A midget?" Renji asked, chuckling a bit. The two boys stared at each other then began to laugh so hard their stomachs ached. Of course, the little girl, Rukia was only angered even more. She tightened her hold on the boys' ears and like a pair of cymbals, made their foreheads collide. "Shut up before I decide to break you heads like eggshells!" she ordered.

Rukai, despite her age, weight and height was a strong girl. She was the eldest among the girls in Urahara's orphanage and she was also one of the toughest. She was a girl but acted like a boy and was sometimes mistaken for one. She and her older sister were brought to the orphanage after Aizen's men burned their village. She and her sister came to the Shoten with Renji, who lost his father after trying to fight the outsiders off. Urahara's shoten served as a shelter to the children who were from war stricken villages. Urahara Kisuke was the former king's doctor and his 12th captain but after Aizen took over, he retained his position as the royal doctor but worked as a spy for the Shinigami, the army that was against Aizen. After sometime, Aizen found out about him thus making Kisuke a fugitive, and now an orphanage keeper.

"Now, now children, there's no need to fight over such trivial matters" Urahara said breaking off Rukia's hold from Renji's and Ichigo's ear. He felt a slight tug on his sleeve, he turned around only to see a pair of light brown eyes staring up at him. "What kind of treasure do you think king Aizen has, Urahara-san?" She asked in a small voice.

Urahara smiled at the little girl and said "I think, he caught an angel"

"An angel!" she squealed in delight.

"An angel" the other girls scooted near Urahara to listen to him. "You see, when I worked for Aizen, but that was a long time ago, I was posted near the 5th tower and every time the topmost of the tower shone, the voice of an angel could be heard"

"Don't listen to a word he says Yuzu" came Ichigo's command. The little girl pouted, "but Onii-chan I want to know how King Aizen caught the angel"

"Don't call him King!" he raised his voice, "he's not a king! He's the bastard who killed-"

"Ichigo!" a deep and authoritative voice interrupted, "not infront of your sisters please" he warned. Ichigo turned to see a man in a black kimono warrior garb with the coat of a capatain wrapped around his arm. He had jet black hair and the same black eyes.

"Dad" Ichigo mumbled.

"Ah Isshin-san, good evening" Urahara greeted

"Daddy! Daddy! King Aizen caught an angel" Yuzu ran into her father's arms.

"He did?"

"Yes, he caught an angel" she exclaimed

"Really? Well I caught two angels" he said proudly

"Two?" her eyes widened. "Yep, two" Isshin grinned. Suddenly he grabbed the little girl with short black hair, sitting by Urahara, reading a book. "There, two angels, Yuzu and Karin" he said

"Let go of me old man!" the black haired girl squirmed as Yuzu giggled. Despite being twins, Karin and Yuzu were the exact opposite of each other. While Yuzu was sweet and had honey brown hair, Karin was feisty and tomboyish with short black hair.

"But you know I actually have three angels" Isshin told his daughters

"Mama?" Karin asked, but Isshin shook his head "No sweetheart, Mama is my goddess" he chuckled

"Then who's the other one?" Yuzu asked. Grinning widely he pointed to a certain orange haired boy, "Ichigo of course". This time it was Rukia's turn to laugh.

"Ahahaha Ichigo? An angel?" Rukia laughed, "Strawberry Angel" Renji snickered

"Shuddap!" the boy scowled deeper. "I'm not an angel! I'm a protector" he proudly stated

"Sure, Strawberries protect you from colds right" Renji laughed even more.

"Baka! I'm the first guardian and you are the stray dog!" he pointed to Renji. Renji glared at Ichigo and the two began to rumble.

"Okay boys that's enough now" a huge man with glasses lifted them up. "If you want to fight take it outside" he said. This was Tessai, the orphanage's cook and caretaker. "I don't think that's a very good thing to say, Tessai-san" Urahara said, opening his fan.

Before Tessai could even say a word the two boys have resumed their fight outside. Urahara sighed, "boys will be boys. Sado-kun, would you do me a favor and retrieve those two for me please" he asked the tall boy who in reply nodded. He turned to Isshin and said "how is the army?"

"Terrible. We still need a little more time to prepare for the war" the captain answered, severity in his voice.

The warriors of Seireitei have been in battle with Aizen's soldiers for quite some time now. The thirteen captain of the late King and their squads were trying to reclaim Crux and rebuild the city but to their dismay, Aizen's soldiers out number them.

"Well then Kisuke, thank you for watching over my children" Isshin said before carrying his two daughters.

"It's always a pleasure to have them here, oh wouldn't you like to stay for dinner?"

"oh no, we've bothered you enough for tonight. Thank you nonetheless" the father replied

"Ichigo! We're going" he called for his son, who abruptly let go of Renji making him fall face first on the ground

"Good night, Urahara-san!" Yuzu waved at the orphanage keeper

"Good night, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Ichigo-kun" he waved back. A terrible gut feeling washed over him, telling him he should have insisted that they stayed, he shouldn't have let them go.

**Author's Note:**

Hmm . . .I wonder why Urahara had a feeling that he should have asked the Kurosaki family to stay?

Do you like it? Do you hate it? Anyway review please. I'd like to hear your comments and criticisms so that I can write better. I'll update as soon as I can.

Yours truly,

~Ember~


	2. Embers of Hope

**Author's Note:**

** Hi everybody ^-^ I'm back with a new chapter. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update . . .It was exam week and it was the finals at that. **

**I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed. And I encourage everyone to leave me a comment . . .it's very much appreciated :)**

**So here you go guys . . .enjoy!**

Chapter One:

Embers of Hope

"_Stars are beacons of hope, darling" a gentle voice spoke, "the gods have put them there to guide us so that we would never have to live in darkness". Her soft orange hair blew with the night breeze as her kind eyes stared at the flickering lights decorating the night sky._

_A young boy, with a brighter shade of orange hair, sat on her lap and stared up at his mother. "How can stars help us?" he asked, "They're really small I can't even see them during the day. I think the Moon is better"._

"_Oh but the stars are always there. Even if you can't see them, they're still there" she told her son with a smile._

"_How do you know?" _

"_Hmm" she thought for a while, "Well my love for you, your sisters and your father, of course, is like the stars. You may not always see me or I may not always be with you but my love will always be with you and it will never ever leave you"_

_The boy's brows furrowed in confusion "but I'll always be with you Mom, I'll make sure we're always together. I'll protect you from anyone who tries to separate us" he said, determination sparkling in his chocolate eyes._

_The woman smiled tenderly at her son and embraced him with all the love in the world, "Oh you're such a brave boy, my little protector" _

_The two continued to gaze at the stars. The little boy snuggled closer to his mother. She was his world; she was the center of his universe. Their whole family revolved around her. He couldn't imagine how their family would live without her._

"_Ah there she is" his mother suddenly spoke_

"_Who?"  
_

_She pointed to a certain star on the horizon, "She's the star of Lyra. Her name's Orihime" she said._

"_She's so small" he complained_

"_Yes, that's because she's just a child but she shines the brightest"_

_The orange haired boy scrunched his nose, "If she's the brightest, then why is there another bright star just next to her?" he asked._

"_He is Hikoboshi. He's the star of Aquila. He's her playmate" the mother answered. _

"_He's small too" he said. _

"_That's because he's just a boy like you" she laughed._

"_I bet I'm bigger and stronger than him" he grinned boyishly. "I'm sure you are" she chuckled at her son's ego._

"_Mom"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_How do you know about stars like Orihime and Hikoboshi?" he asked_

"_Well" she begun," when two new stars emerged in the sky. The Clairvoyant sai-"_

"_What's a clair- a clairovant?" the boy interrupted._

"A_ Clairvoyant" the mother corrected. "A Clairvoyant or a Star Gazer is someone who the gods talk to so that we humans may know what goes on in the heavens or to warn us of plagues if we have displeased a god. She can also determine a person's fate through the stars" she explained. When the boy nodded in understanding, she continued her story about the two little stars. "The Clairvoyant said that the two stars were Hikoboshi and Orihime. The goddess of fate had already destiny. They are destined to be together but are bound to be separated. That's why on the seventh eve of the seventh month, we celebrated the night Orihime can play with Hikoboshi"_

"_I don't understand!" the boy whined, "Why can't Orihime play with Hikoboshi on other nights, Mom?"_

"_You see, my dear, Orihime is the princess star. She's the Sky King little sister and he's very protective of her" she explained._

"_That's cruel. He should just let her play whenever she wants" the boy grunted._

"_No it isn't. He's just trying to protect Orihime from those who try to harm her" his mother tried to clarify. "Wouldn't you do the same if someone tried to hurt Yuzu or Karin?"_

"_Maybe" was all the little boy said._

"_Mom"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do stars die too?"he inquired_

"_Sadly, they do too, my son" she said in a sad tone. "When a star is dying, their light becomes a faint red. But you shouldn't worry for when their life comes to an end, they become embers and they join the river of star, the Amenogawa so that even in their afterlife they continue to light our sky and look upon us"_

_The lady glanced at her son who had begun to tear up. "Why are you crying Ichigo?" she asked, worried._

"_I-I'm not crying" he began to sniffled_

"_What happened, Masaki?" a deep voice inquired from behind them. The two turned. A tall man stood before them holding Ichigo's two little sisters. He was Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father. He was part of the honorable army that protected their Kingdom, in fact, he was one of the King's 13 captains and for that Ichigo was proud of his father. He was a wacky person, carefree and boisterous but when it comes to serious matters, he was calm and composed. Though Ichigo may not always show it, he loved his father a lot and despite always fighting with him, he admired him very much._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked the little boy_

"_I-I'm not!" Ichigo protested_

"_Yeah you are. See, even your nose is crying" he pointed to the snot running down from Ichigo's nose. He began to snicker only to be stopped by his wife's disapproving stare. Immediately, Masaki wiped Ichigo's nose and cleaned his tear stained face. _

"_Oh Ichigo, you really are a 'mama's boy'" the father chuckled_

"_I am not!" _

"_Yes you are" Isshin grinned, "Man up son. If you stick too close to your mother girls won't like you"_

"_You man up dad!" the little boy answered back._

"_I am a man. A great man in fact!" he proudly chuckled_

"_Boys, boys that's enough now" Masaki said with a reprimanding voice. "Isshin, honey, let Ichigo be. He's too young to think of girls" she told her husband as she wiped Karin's fingers which have become sticky from the candy she was eating. _

"_But honey, I just want to make sure he becomes a charming young man like his father" he insisted._

"_I know you are just concerned Isshin but you should worry about that when his not eight years old" she turned to him, a beautiful smile gracing her seraphic face. _

"_Yes. Yes, of course" Isshin simply said, smiling back at his lovely wife. Why she chose him, he would never understand._

_Ichigo observed the scene before him. His parents lovingly conversing, his sisters happily playing. It was perfect._

A pair of chocolate orbs opened. _It was just a dream, _he sighed. When was the last time he had a dream about his family? Years possibly. His dream was a memory, the memory of the last night his whole family together. The last night he saw his mother.

After that night, Aizen's men raided their village, Karakura, a small town at the outskirts of Seireitei. They were looking for an elixir, and when they couldn't find one, they burned the village down.

Ichigo will never forget the legion of soldiers in black and white armor, the bone masks that donned their faces, the glint of madness and the desire to kill in their eyes. They attacked ruthlessly, sparing no one, not even women, children or aged. It was like a furnace. Everything was on fire, dead bodies littered the ground

"_Ichigo!" came his father's voice, "take you sisters, find your mother and run to the forest. I'll met you there" he said before drawing his sword. The last thing Ichigo heard was "Protect them Ichigo!" and his father disappeared in the sea of black and white._

_Ichigo ran desperately, almost dragging his sisters just so they could find their mother. He scanned anxiously for any sign of his mother. _

"_Well lookie here" he heard a rough voice from behind him, "a bunch 'alost brats" he laughed. Ichigo trembled at the sight of the man, baring his teeth at them. His sisters have begun to cry and all he could do was hold on to them tighter. The man grinned at them as he lifted his sword at them._

"_ICHIGO!"_

_After that moment, all Ichigo could remember was a blur of orange hair and his sister's cries increasing in volume. He woke up a few moments later, his bloodied mother hovering above him with the most beautiful sad smile on her face. "I-Ichigo" she breathed, relief in her voice. "L-live my son" she said almost inaudibly, "L-live for m-me" her eyes became glossy with the tears forming in her eyes, she closed her eyes and breathed her last then, she was gone._

_It was a scene that would be forever imprinted in his mind._

_Forever. _

_Urahara Kisuke had appeared all of a sudden lifting him and his sisters and running towards the woods. The young boy was still in shock, he was still shaking. _

"_Are you alright, Ichigo-kun?" Urahara asked, bending on one knee to check if Ichigo was injured. _

_Ichigo couldn't speak, couldn't nod, couldn't even think. _

"_M-mom" he croaked, the tears rolling down his cheeks._

_The leaves rustled and a figure staggered towards. It was Isshin, clutching his dear wife near his chest. He stopped just a few feet away from Ichigo and his sisters. He knelt down, carefully laid Masaki down and began to sob._

_Yuzu and Karin approached their mother and cried. Slowly, Ichigo neared them. Tears obscured his vision._

"_D-Dad" he quivered, "I-I'm s-so so-sorry" he wept. "I-I couldn't–p-protect M-Mom" _

_Isshin lifted his eyes to his son. "I'm so proud of you son, you protected your sisters" he said trying to smile despite the tears that were at the brim of his eyes._

"_b-but I-I couldn't protect m-mom" he sobbed harder._

_He felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, "No son, I'm sorry" his father said, "I shouldn't have left you alone". Ichigo clutched his father's tattered clothes and let all his tears out. Isshin embraced his daughters and together they mourned for Masaki._

After the death of their mother, it took Ichigo a while before he actually started speaking. He thought that maybe, just maybe he could still live because he still had his father, Yuzu and Karin.

He and his sisters stayed with Urahara Kisuke in his orphanage where he met a lot of friends who like him, have lost their loved ones. But unlike the other children in the orphanage, Ichigo still had a family, he wasn't an orphan.

Until two years later, the Arrancars ambushed the Shinigami's base. He had lost his father and his sisters. H had lost everything.

It was the night Urahara told them about Aizen's treasure. Everything was so fast that Ichigo couldn't remember anything. A few days later, he woke up in the house of a woman named Shihouin Yoruichi, who turns out to be a friend of Urahara. When he asked where his family was she just looked at him with so much sadness in her eyes and he knew. He was now an orphan.

He's world shattered, he wanted to cry but he couldn't. What was the point in crying? His family was gone; they wouldn't come back no matter how much he cried so, what was the point? He wanted to die. What was the point in living? He'd lost everything.

Ten years have passed since he lost his family. Ten years and he had long lost his cheerful and hopeful disposition. Ten years and his eyes have become intense and piercing. Ten years and his expression had turned into an almost permanent scowl that repelled almost everyone. Ten years and he's grown into a man with a built that Isshin would have been so proud of. Ten years and he still felt empty.

Ichigo stared at the sky. _Damn weather,_ he cursed silently. The sky was gray. It was always like this, the sun never shone not did the rain ever pour. It was like the Sky King's mood never changed, just always gloomy like the heavens.

The orange haired man let out a sigh. He stood up, dusting his hakama in the process. He had fallen asleep in the woods again. He liked the woods, it was peaceful there, he could always think there.

The East was Aizen's least visited kingdom. It was as provincial as provincial can get and there was nothing he could get from the East. There weren't any real threats there, nor were there anyone who had the qualities to be considered a potential ally to him. So Aizen let the East be.

Ichigo walked through the country side of the East Land. It was just another day in Ichigo's empty life.

Suddenly he saw a ball of green hair heading straight at him. Before he knew it, it had crashed into his stomach, making him gag.

"IIIIITTTTSSSSYOOOOGGGOOOO!" the ball said in a shrill voice.

"Are you trying to kill me Nel?" Ichigo scolded the little girl. Her head was like the skull of a full grown man. He was sure his stomach was internally bleeding after coming in contact with the kid's head.

"Where have you been Itsyogo? I thought you crept inna hole an died" she cried

"Huh?" a sweat dropped from Ichigo's head, _where in the world do kids get their thoughts these days?_

Ichigo looked down at the little girl with disheveled green hair grinning at him with missing teeth. She was the youngest in the orphanage. She was brought to the orphanage a few months ago. Kisuke had brought her in from the Southern Realm. At first everyone was anxious because Southerners were born ruthless killers. The children despised people from the south because the men who killed their parents were of the south but they just couldn't resist Nel. Ichigo was spitefully hostile to southerners but he eventually warmed up to Nel. Besides how could he ever ignore her when she lisps?

"Itsyogo"

"Ichigo" the young man corrected for the nth time

"Doctor Hatsi arrived" she announced

"What? Who the heck's Hatsi?" Ichigo asked, his brows knitting together

"Hatsi, ya know. Da big fat man wit the pink muthtache who bringth medithine and checkth on Rukia" she tried to expound to Ichigo.

Ichigo thought for a while. _Did he know any Hatsi? _he thought. _Brings medicine and checks on Rukia? _Finally it hit him. "Ah you mean Hachi"

"Dats what I thaid, Hatsi" she grinned

Ichigo simply nodded. There was no point in arguing with Nel when it came to her speech. Last time he insisted his name was Ichigo and not Itsyogo, they spent half day the squabbling.

He picked Nel up and placed her on his shoulders, "Yay" Nel cheered as they begun to walk home.

Before Ichigo opened the door to the orphanage, he held his breath. _This is gonna be wild, _he thought. Slowly he slid the door open. The scene of a bunch of kids running around, playing, arguing, laughing and wrestling greeted him. It was chaos but it had a homey and comfortable air to it. This has been Ichigo's home for the past 10 years. And they were his family for the past years.

"Ichigo nii-chan's here!" one child announced. All the children turned their heads towards him and like a stampede, they rushed towards him, talking to him at the same time.

"Ichi!" a little pink haired girl beamed. "I thought you died. Do you have candy?"

_Why do they keep asking if I died? He thought. _"No Yachiru, I don't have candy and even if I did I won't give you any" he frowned.

"Meanie" Yachiru stuck her tongue out at him.

It was specifically ordered by Tessai that Yachiru should not be given candy especially after sunset. It was better to deal with a grumpy mischief maker than an imp pumped full with sugar.

"Okairinasai, Ichigo-san" a meek voice greeted from behind him. Her name was Ururu. She had jet black hair that was held into a pony tail and a pair of droopy dark blue eyes.

"Tadaima" Ichigo replied. Every time he saw Ururu, his heart wrenched. _Karin and Yuzu would've been the same age as her,_ his mind said.

"Hey Orange puss" Ichigo turned to see a young boy with red hair standing at the door post, "the red pineapple's looking for you" he said.

This boy was Jinta. No one really knows where Urahara found Ururu and Jinta, he had just turned up one night with an additional two kids to the orphanage. Jinta is often mistaken for Renji's little brother, the two fight so often, they did seem like siblings.

"Watch your mouth, Jinta" Ichigo scolded, "The little ones might imitate you"

"Tch, yeah like you don't call other people names" the young boy scoffed. Ichigo was about to reprimand the boy when suddenly Urahara stepped out of Rukia's room with Hachi. They were talking and Hachi had a grave look in his eyes. Ichigo stepped closer, trying to listen to what they were talking about.

"How is she, doctor?" came Urahara's voice

"I'm afraid she's not getting better" he said sadly, "I don't think she'll live much longer"

"That's not true!" Ichigo interrupted, "She's getting better"

Hachi only gave him a sad look, the same look Yoruichi gave him the day he found out he no longer had a family. "No damnit!" He pushed the two men and entered the room. Inside, Renji was kneeling beside Rukia who was lying on her futon. Noticing his presence in the room, Rukia smiled at him "Ichigo you're here"

Immediately, Ichigo's anger lessened, Rukia's violet eyes staring up at him. She's been struggling; it was obvious in the amount of weight she has lost and with the dark circles under her eyes. For three years Rukia has been fighting an epidemic that was gradually and literally sucking the life out of her

Ichigo's eyes softened a bit "Yeah, Tadaima" he said. He turned his gaze to Renji who was glaring at him, "What?"

"You were supposed to be here hours ago. Where were you?" the red head asked

"What the hell are you yellin' for? I was in the forest. You sound like Tessai" he retorted. Renji only glared harder, "I was just askin' jackass"

The two boys or rather guys heard a light giggle from the frail girl lying on the futon, "you sound like a married couple". They turned to her, glad to see that she was at least giggling but their happiness was short lived for the small girl began coughing and gasping for air.

Ichigo rushed to Rukia's side, clutching her hand. "I'm fine. I'm fine" she said to the two with annoyance in her voice. She let out a sigh and smiled at Ichigo, her eyes gleaming. Ichigo smirked back at her. It was these eyes, these velvety violet eyes that kept him breathing. When his family died, he was never the same again. He wouldn't speak, he had no emotions but Rukia had slapped him back to reality and shouted sense into him. Rukai was his life source. He thought that if Rukia would be with him, then maybe he could still go on living. Soon Ichigo and Rukia's platonic relationship became romantic.

Renji also had feelings for Rukia. He had known Rukia longer than anyone. He was with her through thick and thin. And even though Rukia loved his best friend, he would still stand behind her, he would still love her. Renji stared at the two lovers. Unrequited love is painful, his heart wrenched at the sight. It was so excruciating he wanted to just pull it out. But he loved Rukia too much and he respected Ichigo a little more than he should, so he let them be, as long as Rukia was happy he would also be content. And so with a heavy heart, he let the two have a little privacy.

"I always wonder what you find so interesting in the forest" Rukia said.

"It's quiet there" he replied.

Rukia laughed, "I see. Well compared to the orphanage I think the market is more peaceful"

Ichigo smiled at her statement but his smile never reached his eyes for his eyes were filled with worry. He took her frail hand into his, "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm okay, I'm hanging on"

It really saddened Ichigo to hear Rukia say that. It was as though she was tired of the sickness, tired of the pain. "You can get through this Rukia" Ichigo clutched Rukia's hand tighter.

Rukia tried to squeeze his hand back but she didn't have the energy. "There is just one thing I would like to do before I die" she suddenly said. Ichigo was getting more and more frustrated with how Rukia was speaking, it was like she was giving up. It wasn't like Rukia to give up.

"All I want" she began, "is to see the star festival again

**Author's Note:**

**I wonder what's so special about the Star Festival . . .maybe it's like Christmas to them . . .hmm .**

**Oh by the way, _Amenogawa _is the Milky Way or literally River of Stars. And if you're wondering what Rukia's sickness is. . .well it's either Pneumonia or Tuberculosis, either way they didn't have the cure to the epidemic during that time.**

**Be back soon :)**

**~Ember~**


	3. Taunting Fate

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! Hey! Here it is! Sorry for taking such a long time to post. I finished this a week ago but I've been having problems with updating because of some glitch with the 'my story' section. . . .so gomen ne. **

**So without further ado . . .here it is**

**Chapter Two:**

**Taunting Fate**

"_All I want" _she began, _"is to see the Star Festival again"_

Ichigo was pissed. Why was Rukia talking like she was about die? Like she was accepting death? "Don't talk like that!" he raised his voice, "you're going to get well and we'll go see those stars meet"

"Moron" Rukia smirked at Ichigo, a smirk that he was all too familiar with, "Are you deaf? Didn't you hear Dr. Hachi? He said I might not even see the end of this week" she tried to speak like she normally spoke but the mere act of talking strains her weakening body. She sighed, a deep and exhausted sigh "Let's face it Ichigo. I'm dying" she said.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, "You are not going to die! I will not let you die!"

"There's nothing you can do about it Ichigo. I'm –". Before she can even finish her sentence, another wave of coughs took over her body. And she shook at the force of it. When she lifted her hand from her mouth, there was blood.

"Rukia" Ichigo mumbled remorsefully as he knelt beside her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you"

Rukia shook her head and tried to say something but stopped when her coughing worsened. This time, the pain in her chest so painful, she couldn't breath.

"HACHI! HACHI!" Ichigo called the doctor

Immediately, the huge doctor rushed into the room and moved to aid the gasping girl. "Tessai bring her some water please" he ordered. Tessai ran into the kitchen and in a flash, returned with a glass of water.

Ichigo watched helplessly as Hachi and Tessai tried to relieve the pain in Rukia's chest. It was like history repeating itself. Rukia was suffering from the same disease that took her sister, Hisana's life, in the same room, on the same bed. The thought made Ichigo pale.

"I suggest you step aside and give Dr. Hachi and Tessai some space, Ichigo-san" the blond orphanage keeper said.

"I won't leave Rukia" he stubbornly replied

"You're not going to leave her you're just going to let Dr. Hachi do his work" he explained, "This will help Rukia-san, so please Ichigo-san" he pleaded.

Ichigo turned to Urahara. This man may seem creepy at times but this was also the man that stood as his father-figure for the past twelve years, not only to him but to every child in the orphanage. "Fine" Ichigo muttered between his clenched teeth.

Ichigo stepped out of the room and found Renji patiently waiting outside. He stood beside Renji and there was silence between the two.

Renji had long been used to waiting outside. Waiting for love; waiting for Rukia. And he'd still keep on waiting for her even though he knows she may never love him, he will wait. Like a stray dog waiting for an owner.

An hour passed and it seems as though Rukia had fallen asleep. Urahara stepped out and looked at the two men leaning on the wall. "She's stable for now. Dr. Hachi will look after her tonight. You might as well as rest boys" he said.

Ichigo clenched his fists. He hated feeling helpless. He wanted to help Rukia but what can he do for her? He let a frustrated sigh out, he turned around and stormed out of the shoten.

Renji had followed Ichigo to the roof. Ichigo and Renji had known each other since they were eight years old. They were both grief stricken at that time. Ichigo had just lost his mother and Renji who had just lost his father. They would always fight and vent out their rage at each other, beat each other until they grow tired. But as time passed, the two grew to trust each other and silently confided in each other. And Renji knew that Ichigo needed someone to talk to even though he refused to speak.

He found Ichigo staring at the starless night sky. He had a scowl, as usual, but this time it was as though he was thinking very deeply.

"Don't think too much. Your puny brain might explode" Renji tried to start the conversation with an insult, usually it would work but today, to his dismay, Ichigo didn't answer back. The smug grin on Renji's face dropped and he sat down beside the orange haired man.

"She said she wanted to see the Star Festival" Ichigo suddenly spoke.

"I know. I heard"

"She's going to see those stars meet" he declared

Renji stared at Ichigo. " That's a little impossible" he said, "If you haven't noticed there hasn't been a single star in twelve damned years"

Ichigo remained silent

"Besides we don't know when the stars will ever appear again. Worst of all we don't know if Rukia would even live to see the 7th" It pained Renji to say these but they were true. Every night they feared that Rukia might not wake up in the morning.

"She will not die!" Ichigo shouted at Renji. "She will live and she will see those damned stars meet! We're going to wait until they appear!" his blood boiled in anger. Why was everyone giving up? Why is it that everyone believes Rukia will die? Rukia herself believed she's going to die. He witnessed his mother die right in front of him, he couldn't do anything when his father and sisters were murdered and he was _not _going to sit around and watch the only person that kept him living die. No he couldn't let her die, he wouldn't let her die.

"I'm going to save her!"

"How are you going to do that?" Renji asked, strangely calm

Ichigo stared at Renji with the most intense gaze the red head has ever seen from his friend. "I am going to get the elixir from Aizen"

"Are you friggin' nuts?" Renji exclaimed, "We're talking about Rukia here! Not some fairy tale Urahara told us when we were kids!"

Again Ichigo just looked straight at Renji's eyes, hoping that his gaze would convey just how serious he was. "I am going to get that elixir or whatever the hell is keeping him alive. Even if I have to kill him" he said with all the determination his desperate heart had.

There was an uneasy silence between the two, then

"You're absolutely out of your mind! Do you know just how many of Aizen's soldiers you have to go through before you even reach Las Noches? Wait, before you even reach Seireitei?" Renji asked. His friend was reckless but to cook up this idea was just utter stupidity.

"The journey's going to be tough and what you're going to attempt is really dangerous" Renji paused for a while, "That's why I'm coming with you"

"No" Ichigo replied almost instantly, "You have to stay with Rukia"

"I wasn't asking if I could come, Strawberry. I'm telling you I'm coming, not asking for you're permission" Renji grinned cockily

"I know that. But you have to stay Renji" Ichigo said gravely

"Says who? You? Tch, what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Renji scoffed, the stubborn part of him domineering.

"_You have to stay" _ Ichigo said, emphasizing every word. " I know you want to go to Seireitei and beat the living daylights out of that jackass Aizen but we can't both leave Rukia"

Renji was about to answer back but stopped. He realized that Ichigo was silently asking him a favor of him. Never in his whole life had he asked anyone for any favors and knowing Ichigo, it would only hurt his ego to do so. But here he was, silently asking him to look after Rukia while he set out to find a cure.

Renji sighed, "Fine, I'll let you have all the fun. But if you get killed, it's not my fault"

A smug grin crept into Ichigo's face "whatever" he replied. He spun on his heels and jumped down the roof.

"Where the heck are you goin' again?"

"Forest" Ichigo replied simply as he continued to walk to wards the woods.

Renji knew that Ichigo was fond of the forest. He may not know what Ichigo liked there but he knew that in his tragic filled life, he finds peace there. "It's midnight, you big oaf! You'll get lost again and I'd have to save your goddamn ass again" Renji shouted.

Swiftly Ichigo turned around and shouted back "Shut up! Don't change the story! It was you who got lost and I saved you, well actually Rukia saved you"

"Dumbass! You're the reason I got lost! You told me that Hisana's husband had arrived and you told me to hide in the woods and you'll meet me there!"

"I told you to go hide in the woods not get lost in the woods. There's a difference between the two" Ichigo retorted, "You're the dumbass! Really a stray dog"

"What did you call me, you fruit colored sissy?" Renji flared at him. Ichigo frowned deeper an roared "You heard me, a stray dog"

Renji's eyes narrowed "Are you trying to pick a fight, Tutifruity?"

"Bring it on, monkey!"

"FUCKING SHUDDAP!" a bald man shouted from bellow, "if you don't want to sleep then shut up and let other people get some sleep!"

"I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here" the pretty boy next to the bald one added

The two stared at the man. The bald one was Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika was his best friend. They were two of the people who grew up with Renji and Ichigo in the orphanage.

Ikkaku glared at the two "damn people won't even give me some shut eye" he muttered under his breath before storming back into the shoten.

"the hell's his problem?" Renji mumbled. Abruptly, he turned to Ichigo who had set out for the woods again, Renji sighed "Crazy bastard" before jumping down the roof and heading for his room.

~.~.~.~.~

"YOU'RE WHAT?" a band of teenagers uttered in unison

The orange haired man didn't want to repeat himself; it was obvious in his frown. He didn't really want to tell his friends but it seems that they've over heard him and Renji talking.

"I bet you don't fully realize the weight of what you're attempting to do" a glassed young man smirked, "of course a simpleton such s yourself could not process complex thoughts"

"Ah you're voice is giving me a headache, four eyes" Ichigo rubbed his temple

Ishida Uryuu is of royal blood from the Northern Hemisphere, the kingdom of the Quincy, a prince from the noble house of Ishida. His father was the emperor of the north during the reign of the former king. When Aizen overthrew their kingdom, he wiped out the whole Quincy race because they refused to abandon their emperor, and so he ordered to kill everyone and to leave no one behind. But somehow, the empress had managed to slip the young prince out of the Northern Hemisphere and into the Eastern Land. Knowing that her son was safe, the empress returned to her kingdom to stand by her husband who was held captive by Aizen. The two died with pride, never bowing to their conquerors.

At first Uryuu could not get along with the children in the orphanage, especially a certain orange haired boy. He could not get used to the lifestyle in the East. He refused to share, refused to do his portion of the chores and still thought of himself as the prince of the land. That was until a certain black haired tomboy taught him a lesson.

"Are you insane?" a girl with short black hair exclaimed.

"Apparently, he is" a brunette young man interrupted.

"Shut up Keigo! I wasn't talking to you!" she snapped at the poor boy. Arisawa Tatsuki had always been fierce, even when she was just a little girl, she was just as short tempered. Just like Ichigo, Tatsuki was from Karakura too. In fact, they were neighbors and playmates. She was brought to the shoten just a week after Ichigo arrived.

"And you!" she turned to Renji, "you didn't even try to stop him? You even encouraged him! What kind of a friend are you?" she shouted at the red head, who simply shrugged. Renji didn't want to mess with Tatsuki, especially when she's as fired up as she is now. And she bloody well knew how to punch like a man.

"Steal from Aizen? That's suicide!" she raised her voice at him with a mix of angered and concerned expression, "Are you trying to throw away your life Ichigo?"

"I still want to live Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted back, "I still want to live that's why I want to save Rukia" his eyes filled with desperation

Tatsuki stopped and stared at Ichigo. She had known him as long as Renji knew Rukia. She knew very much just how much Rukia meant to Ichigo and she knew that Ichigo could no longer bear another death of a loved one. Tatsuki knew how Ichigo was when his mother was still alive, when his father and sisters were still alive and it was far from what he is now. She was aware of his suffering, of his pain, and the only person who could somehow comfort him was Rukia.

"Let him do what he wants to do" Ikkaku said from the corner, "if he wants to go to Seireitei then let him be Arisawa"

"What he wants to do may not sound pretty but if he wants to do it then why not?" Yumichika seconded

"Don't you people realize that Ichigo may get killed? If you weren't listening, he wants to steal from Aizen! Aizen the bastard who killed our families. The ruthless monster that wiped out our village. The devil that will not hesitate to kill anyone" she delivered her tirade. Angry that everyone was in favor of Ichigo's plan.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" Ichigo said the determination burning in his eyes.

When was the last time Tatsuki saw Ichigo this fired up? She can't even remember. This was the only time Tatsuki saw Ichigo's eyes alive again, alive with a resolve and a purpose. But she could not accept that Ichigo would go on a journey and he may not come back. So with an exasperated groan, she ran out of the shoten.

"Tatsu-" Ichigo was about to go after her but Uryuu stopped him.

"Let her have a moment to herself" he said. Ichigo sighed. He and Tatsuki treated each other like siblings. He knew that his idea of going to Seireitei was going to upset Tatsuki but he needed to do it. It won't only save Rukia's life but his own life as well.

"Ichigo-san" Urahara called, "may I have a word with you?" He motioned Ichigo to follow him inside the tatami room. "I have no plans on stopping you though I must warn you Seireitei is not as you remember it"

"I figured that out" the young man answered

"You cannot enter Seireitei without a pass" the hat clad man said, "and that is why I'm offering to help you"

Ichigo's brow shot up, "what's the catch?"

Urahara chuckled "O ye lad with such little faith. There is no catch. I simply wish to help you". This only made Ichigo doubt even more. "Since you cannot enter without a pass, you're going to enter on official business" he grinned. "I have friends in Seireitei whom I also supply candy to. I have sent them a telegram that you'll will be coming over to deliver the candy and what you do after you enter Seireitei is up to you"

Ichigo thought things over, "So that's what you need, an errand boy" he accused. "You're using my need to go to Seireitei for your business, you scheming Geta Boshi"

"It's a win-win situation" Urahara laughed, "I get my candies delivered and you get into Seireitei, everybody wins, everybody's happy"

Again Ichigo took a moment to take everything in "All I have to say is I'm delivering candy for Urahara Kisuke and they'll let me in?"

"As simple as that" Urahara nodded. He led Ichigo to a room filled with swords behind his office. "I swore to your father that I would look out for you and make sure you live happily. If saving Rukia would be the only way for you to be happy then I shall let you but I also need to fulfill my promise of protecting you, I have taught you how to spar and now I shall give you a sword of your choice"

Ichigo looked around, there was about a hundred swords there. "Choose your sword wisely"

Urahara had trained Ichigo, Renji and Chad because they'd bugged him for weeks to teach them how to fight. He had taught them that the sword reflects ones resolve. He needed a sword that would complement his.

He saw a sword at the far corner of the room, a sword that was wrapped in bandages that had no Ito (handle wrapping). It was in the shape of a huge cleaver that was almost as tall as he. It had no cross guard or a proper hilt.

"They call that sword Zangetsu. No one has ever used that since the creator died" Urahara explained. Ichigo stared at the sword. It seemed as though it was an unfinished sword. No wonder no one wanted it. You could get cut just by holding the hilt and it looked absolutely heavy. But somehow, Ichigo was drawn to it. Ichigo tried to hold it, to his surprise, it was not heavy and it did not cut him when he held the handle. It was creepy, as if the sword was made especially for him. "I'll have this" he said

Urahara simply nodded, "I have arranged a wagon for you, and you will leave at dawn so that you may reach Seireitei by afternoon the next day"

~.~.~.~.~

Dawn came and Ichigo had his sword strapped to his back and a badge that Urahara gave him to serve as the pass. He was standing outside the shoten, waiting for Tessai who had the wagon. This was it, he was going to Seireitei.

"What the hell is that thing on your back?" Keigo asked

"It's a sword you doofus!" Ichigo replied

"Are you sure? It looks like an overgrown kitchen knife to me" Ikkaku laughed, "that's good Ichigo, chop your enemies! Dice them! Mince them if you have to!" he laughed even more.

"Shut up. I don't need to hear that from someone who wields a harpoon"

"Hozukimaru is not a harpoon" Ikkaku protested. Ichigo only replied with a scoff.

The wagon arrived and Ichigo was about to mount the horse. "Have a safe trip, Ichigo-dono" Tessai said as he put the sacks of candies on the wagon.

"Thanks "Ichigo replied. He turned to Renji and said "Take care of Rukia".

"Yeah I will"

Everyone was there to see Ichigo off. Even the little ones stayed up late just to say goodbye, "Don't get killed Itsyogo!" Nel cried

Ichigo's eyes softened, "I won't

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Keigo, Uryuu were there and it shocked Ichigo to see Tatsuki. She was upset this afternoon and she still was, she was frowning threateningly and growling. She neared him and he was a little afraid she'd hit him but relaxed when she stopped about two feet away from him. "Make sure you get home in seven days" she said

"Why in seven days?" he asked

"Because Kuchiki-taichou is going to come get Rukia in seven days. If you come later than that, you won't be able to save her" she said with a deep scowl.

Byakuya Kuchiki was Hisana's husband who adopted Rukia at his wife's request. And when Byakuya makes a decision no one can go against him.

"I'll be back before you know it" he smirked at her. She came a little closer to him and gave him a punch that sent Ichigo flying towards the horse.

"The hell was that for?"

"For not telling me the plan earlier" and she smirked at him

When he was finally atop the beast, he turned to Uryuu, "Look after Tatsuki, will ya" he said before dashing away.

~.~.~.~.~

The journey was long and rough, really rough, not to mention dusty. It took Ichigo a good 36 hours before he could reach Crux without rest. And right now he was heading the entrance of Seireitei.

There was just one problem. How in seven hells was he going to hide Zangetsu? It was really thick and as tall as he and the guards didn't let people who have weapons in. He needed to think of a way to hide the sword. He glanced at the checkpoint.

Two more wagons before him, he needed to think fast.

He looked around and saw the 3 sacks of candies. He didn't have time to loose. He scattered candies all over the floor of the wagon to conceal the sword. Now it looked like a mountain of candies on a wagon.

Ichigo tried to stay calm as he approached the guards. He hoped that they fail to see the huge sword hidden within the scattered candies in the wagon.

"What have you got there Niño?" the guard asked. He was dressed in the black and white armor that Ichigo remembered so well. He had a mustache and a bone that donned his head.

"Candies" Ichigo replied

"Niño, aren't you a little too old for candies?" he laughed

"They're not for me, old man. They're for delivery" Ichigo said as a matter-of-factly

The guard gasped, "did you just call me old man?" he asked, his eyes wide as saucers. Ichigo simply nodded. "40 is not old!" he protested.

"Yeah says a man who's in his 50's" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "now if you could just let me pass so I can get my job done" he said as he tried to coax the horse to move forward. But he was stopped by a soldier. This time his face was completely covered by a skull with horns that extended to God knows how long "What is your purpose here?" he asked Ichigo.

"Delivery from Urahara Kisuke" the young man said calmly, showing that badge the orphanage keeper gave him.

"Dardoni" he called the mustached guard, "check if there is an Urahara Kisuke registered to distribute merchandise" he ordered. When the guard confirmed, he turned back to Ichigo "to whom are you delivering the candies, boy?"

"To a Shihouin Yoruichi, a Matsumoto Rangiku and a Shiba Kukaku" he read from a small paper stuck to the sacks.

The soldier asked the guard to check if the people Ichigo mentioned where registered residents in Seireitei. "Rudobone-sama these women are all proprietors of shops here" a guard said. The soldier studied Ichigo, scanning him and the wagon. "A quick inspection before we let you pass, boy" he said.

That was it. Ichigo's heart pounded. If they see the sword, his chances of saving Rukia was over and he hasn't even gotten near Las Noches. The guards searched his wagon and his clothes. The minutes that went by like eternity, then "He's safe sir" the guard signaled to Rudobone.

"You may pass" the soldier told Ichigo and he passed the huge gate.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. He was in now all he had to do was find Las Noches and thus he can commence his plan. Oh and deliver the three sacks of candies too.

~.~.~.~.~

Ichigo knew where to find Shihouin Yoruichi and Matsumoto Rangiku though he couldn't say he delivered the candies with ease because with those two women, nothing was easy. But Ichigo did not know a Shiba Kukaku. He had been searching the whole city for a café or candy shop owned by a Shiba Kukaku but there was none. He had been going in circles for half a day and the sun was setting.

"Boy" the voice of a woman called, "you have a very complicated fate ahead of you" she said

Ichigo turned and saw a woman dressed in a cloak with her face concealed by the hood she wore. She sat with a table in front of her, cards scattered on the table.

"And what are you suppose to be?" he asked rudely

"I am a clairvoyant" she responded

"Oh a Star Gazer" he said, "What's there to gaze at? There are no stars"

The woman chuckled, a low and dark laugh "Boy, only those who have little faith are blind to the stars" she said

"Yeah and only the retarded can see the stars, much more talk to the gods"

"What a bitter child you are" she said, "I see what you are trying to do, and you will not succeed. She will die one way or another"

Anger coursed through Ichigo's veins, "What do you know? You're just a Star Gazer" he spat

"And what can you do? You're just a boy" she smirked at him, "you cannot change fate, boy" she chuckled again

This time, it was Ichigo's turn to smirk, "oh yeah? Watch me"

**Author's Note:**

**So how is it? **

**What did you think about Uryuu being a prince? Cool ne? **

**So you guys have been asking when Orihime will appear. . .well folks she's appearing soon. I mean Ichigo's finally in Seireitei, the city of many possibilities ^-^**

**Thanks for reading guys and review pls :)**


	4. The 5th Tower

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. . .I've been misplacing my flash drive lately and my computer won't friggin' cooperate with me. The comment are getting longer and longer, and I just love~ hearing from you guys so just keep on leaving comments and PMing me.**

**Oh have you guys seen the latest ending theme of Bleach?. It's called Song for . . . by ROOKIEZ is Punk'd. It's really nice but I hate, absolutely hate how it seems to be IchiRuki themed.**

**Oh and I just found this site, uh Bleach Wiki, I think and I found out that Orihime is 5'2 and 45kg. I was so thrilled! I mean, I'm 5'2 ( actually 5'1 3/4 but hey it's the same right?) and 43kg. And I was worrying that I was too short and fat, ahihi silly me. Sadly, I'm no where near as beautiful as Orihime (I don't have that big of 'assets'-.-) and I'm not as nice and sweet either. I'm just as tall and heavy as her.**

**Well enough babbling Ember! Here you are guys . . .**

**Chapter Three:**

**The 5****th**** Tower**

"_You can't change fate, boy__" _the woman chuckled

"_Oh yeah?__" _he smirked, _"__watch me__"_

Ichigo had decided to save Rukia and he was not going to let some damned fate screw his plan.

"Well whaddya know" the woman suddenly spoke, "the boy's got some spunk in him". She removed her hood, exposing her long black bandage donned hair and blue eyes that mocked him with a sneering glint. "You're exactly as Yoruichi said you'd be. Orange hair, tall for your age, brown eyes, rude, arrogant, ignorant and dense with an ego the size of Las Noches. Perfect description" she laughed boisterously.

"Wait, you know Yoruichi?" the young man asked, bewildered

"Yup, long before you were born" the woman answered. "So I heard Kisuke educated you but I don't know why you can't read"

Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion, w_hat the hell is she talking about, _he thought. Then the woman pointed upwards, in big red bold letters it read 'SHIBA KUUKAKU: CLAIRVOYANT'.

"I know how to read, damnit!" he mumbled between gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Then why have you been going in circles if you knew how to read?" she asked mockingly

"I just didn't see that sign" he turned away from her. Again Kuukaku just laughed at the embarrassed boy.

"Anyway do you know how to get to-" Ichigo was about to ask when Kuukaku held her hand up to stop him. "Hold it! I don't want to talk here" she said before grabbing Ichigo's hand and dragging him to who knows where.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. This woman was dragging him. _Dragging him! _She maneuvered him through the crowded streets of Seireitei and abruptly stopped at grassy field at the outskirts of Seireitei.

"What the heck is you're problem? Where the hell did you take me? Do you know how long it took me to get into Seireitei?" Ichigo began to complain when a fist was suddenly slammed to his face, shutting him up almost instantly.

"Shut your trap! We're still in Seireitei dimwit!" she shouted at him as she dragged him near a strange house with two arms rising from the sides of the house holding up a sign that says 'Shiba Kuukaku'

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ichigo exclaimed

"I knew it. You can't read. It's my house, idiot!" she laughed at the boy.

"What a lame excuse for a house" Ichigo mutter.

With that said, Kuukaku's elbow rammed into Ichigo's chest, making him gasp for air. "What did you say?" the woman asked threateningly.

"N-nothing ma'am" Ichigo managed to replied

As the two approached the weird house, two beefy men appeared at the door to open the huge doors. Kuukaku went through the doorway but when Ichigo was about to enter, he was stopped by the two guards. "HALT! Southerners are not allowed here" they said in unison.

"Kuroganehiko! Shiroganehiko!" she called authoritatively, "he's the one Yoruichi was talking about" she said and the two huge guards immediately apologized to the orange haired man, bowing to him and calling him Ichigo-dono.

Kuukaku discarded her cloak. She wore a red robe that exposed a great deal of her cleavage and much of her back. Paired with her red robe is a white skirt that is, like her robe, revealing. She had a tattoo on left arm and it seems, as Ichigo observed, that Kukaku had on a prosthetic right arm.

"What?" Kukaku raised her brow at Ichigo, "never seen a woman before?" she teased

Ichigo scoffed at her and continued walking through the hallways of her house. Finally, the two reached a huge hall with what seems to be a cushion in the middle. Kuukaku plopped herself on the cushion and lit her pipe.

Ichigo just stood there, "Aren't you going to offer me a cushion?" he asked

"Hell no" the woman replied, "What do you think this is? An Inn? The floor's wide enough isn't it?"

Not wanting to have a taste of her elbow again, Ichigo simply sat on the floor and grumbled to himself.

"So kid, going to Las Noches are we?" she inquired

Ichig's eyes shot up to her, _how did she know?, _he asked himself. _I didn't tell her where I was going_

Kuukaku grinned slyly at him, "I told you, boy. I'm a clairvoyant. I have read you're destiny". Ichigo didn't really believe in prophecies and destinies. He's always thought that clairvoyants are frauds and only pretend to know your fate for money.

"If you're really a clairvoyant, read my mind" he challenged

"You idiot of a boy! I'm a clairvoyant not a mind reader" she roared at him, "besides there's nothing to read in that empty head of yours". She took a waft from her pipe and blew a cloud of smoke, making Ichigo cough. "Now, only important people can get into Las Noches and you certainly aren't anyone important" she chuckled.

"Smoke breathing hag" Ichigo mumbled to himself

"What was that?" Kuukaku glared at the orange haired boy. "N-nothing ma'am" Ichigo answered

"As I was saying. The guards of Las Noches will not let you enter especially with a face like that, and because it is Kisuke himself who asked me the favor. I shall help you" she puffed smoke at his face.

"Wait, you know Urahara too?"

Kuukaku simply nodded, "worked with him once" she said. The two were suddenly interrupted by one of Kuukaku's huge guards. "Kuukaku-sama, Mayuri-dono is here" he announced

"Let him in"

In came a man wearing expensive kimono with a young girl dressed in a short black kimono trailing after him. He appeared to be wearing a mask but apparently it was his face heavily made up. He had a grin plastered on his face and a hat that annoyed Ichigo.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was, in fact, second in command to Urahara when he was still the captain of the 12th division and the Bureau of Research and Technology. He succeeded Urahara and became the Royal Physician. That was until Aizen took over Seireitei and replaced him with a mad scientist named, Szayel Apollo Grantz; though Mayuri is a lunatic of a scientist himself.

"How are you, Shiba-san?" he greeted

"Good. Are you here to purchase?"

"Ah yes, straightforward as always" the man was about to hand over the money when he noticed Ichigo sitting in the corner. "If you don't mind me asking, who is the boy?" he probed

"my son" Kuukaku said taking a sip from her sake.

"Oh I didn't know you had one. You look too young to have a son, a teenage boy at that" Mayuri said, examining Ichigo.

"I'm not her-"Ichigo was about to say when Kuukaku's pipe flew from her hands and onto Ichigo's face.

"Who is the father?" Mayuri asked

A shrewd grin crept onto the clairvoyant's youthful face, "do you really want to know?" she asked. Mayuri simply stared at Ichigo, making the boy cringe, and replied, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't, now would I?" Again Kuukaku blew smoke out and answered, "Urahara Kisuke"

Mayuri's eyes widened "Urahara Kisuke? The Urahara Kisuke?"

"Have you heard of any other Urahara Kisuke?" Kuukaku said, "Ichigo, darling, hand mother her pipe". Hearing Kuukaku call him 'darling' made Ichigo sick to the stomach but seeing her lethal glare at him; he couldn't do anything but comply.

"Urahara Kisuke has a son? A teenage son!" Mayuri exclaimed. "Nemu!" he called for the girl

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?" the girl replied monotonously

"Quickly find me a son. I want a teenage son, the same age as this boy here. Let him be of perfect built, black hair, not orange!" he ordered, "I will not let Urahara outdo me" he said grudgingly. The girl simply nodded and dashed out of the strange house.

"Before you completely forget Kurotsuchi, the payment please" Shiba Kuukaku extended her hand.

The mad scientist turned to her with a creepy grin. He pulled out a pouch of money and placed it atop Kuukaku's hand. The woman signaled for one of her guards and in came Shiroganehiko with a box filled with what seems to be firecrackers. One of Mayuri's slaves came in to relieve Shiroganehiko of the huge box.

"Now I'd best be off, Shiba-san. It was a pleasure doing business with you" he said before taking his leave.

Right when the scientist was out of earshot

"Why the hell am I your son now?" Ichigo questioned her.

"I just love teasing that lunatic" Kuukaku cackled, "You see, kid, that psycho isn't very ford of your dear Urahara Kisuke and he hates it when Kisuke does something before him" she laughed even more, "did you see his face when I said you were Urahara's son hahaha"

"_my dear? _More like _your dear Urahara Kisuke" _Ichigo emphasized

"Don't get me wrong kid, Kisuke's good looking but he's half a lunatic himself and I don't date men who prefer specimen over women" she laughed

"You're an evil sadist! And what the heck did you just sell the man? Fireworks?"

"No, I'm practically a saint for helping you. And yes they were firecrackers"

"I thought you were a clairvoyant. Why do you sell firecrackers?" Ichigo asked

"You think the income of a clairvoyant is enough to feed me a full meal?" she chuckled, "You really are ignorant. I am Shiba Kuukaku! Seireitei's best fireworks maker" she declared.

Seconds of silence passed by and Ichigo just stared at the woman smoking before him, how cunning can a woman get? "Which reminds me" Kuukaku said, "I don't do favors for free, pay up"

"Then that's not a favor anymore" Ichigo murmured

"Quit mumblin' and start paying" Kuukaku bellowed.

"I don't have money on me now"

"I know that! Kisuke had already paid for my services, now if I remember correctly you were suppose to deliver it". It took Ichigo a full 10 seconds to realize that Kuukaku was talking about the candy he was suppose to deliver to a Shiba Kuukaku, whom he originally thought was a man.

Kuukaku stared at him with an impatient gaze, as if trying to say 'I'm waiting'. Not wanting to anger the ill-tempered clairvoyant, Ichigo simply handed over the candy. "You're a clairvoyant/fireworks maker, right? So what do you need candy for?" Ichigo asked

Kuukaku looked at Ichigo with annoyance, "Why do you keep askin' questions that are none of your business?" she said between gritted teeth. "Now follow me boy, I'll show you you're ticket to Las Noches"

The black haired woman showed Ichigo to the back of the house. "Shiroganehiko! Kuroganehiko!" she ordered. The two guards began turning a huge crank chanting "Heave-ho! Heave-ho!". The ground began to rumble and a huge cannon began to emerge from the depths of the earth.

Ichigo gaped in awe at the size of the cannon. It was so tall, his nape hurt from trying to look at it. "That is what we're going to use to get into Las Noches" Kuukaku proudly declared. "As you know, the Star Festival is just a few days away. And it seems that Aizen likes to celebrate rather flamboyantly but he wants it to be especially extravagantly this year. So he has hired me to make the most spectacular fireworks display" she explained

"So? what does that have to do with me?" Ichigo asked

"You, you dumbass halfwit, will pose as one of minions" she said, "then you can do whatever the hell you want to do in Las Noches"

Ichigo's brow rose, "that's your master plan? Brilliant" he said sarcastically.

"What? It's not like you have better ideas?" Kuukaku said irately.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, there was a thumping sound that became louder and louder, as if something was getting closer. A group of men riding boars came to sight, with a man wearing a bandana leading the troop.

"I'm hoooommmmeee! Nee-chan!" the bandana clad man greeted.

"I know Ganju. I'm not blind" she said, shrugging him off.

"Ack! There's a pig! A huge and hideous pig!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Bonnie-chan is not a pig! She's a boar" Ganju protested.

"Actaully I was referring to you" Ichigo mummbled

He turned to Ichigo and abruptly stopped and stared at Ichigo for nearly a minute then said "Nee-chan, why is there a dandelion standing near the cannon?"

"what?" Ichigo shouted

"Who the heck are you?" Ganju asked

"I'm not telling a pig-riding ape like you" Ichigo said stubbornly.

"How dare you call Bonnie-chan a pig? How dare you call me a creep? Don't you even know who I am?" he asked, putting his face near Ichigo's for effect.

"I don't even wanna know" was the orange haired man's reply

"I am Shiba Ganju! The self-proclaimed southerner hater! The self-proclaimed protector of west Seireitei! And most of all, I am the brother of Seireitei's no.1 fireworks maker!" he announced, placing his fist on his chest for emphasis.

"Who cares? I said I didn't want to know, didn't you hear me Boar-kinson!"

"Who are you callin' Boar-kinson, dandelion?" he said, slapping Ichigo lightly on the face. "Any what is a piece o'shit like you doing here?" he asked.

Ichigo just stared at Ganju.

"Say something, you mindless sissy" Ganju said grabbing Ichigo's face. Suddenly, a huge and hard fist collided with his face, making him fly towards the cannon.

"Aniki!" the other boar riding men exclaimed

"What the hell was that for? Are you trying to pick a fight, dandi?" he shouted, rubbing his swollen check.

"That's my line! You come her ticking me off and you ask me why I punched you?"

"How dare you touch the self proclaimed crimson bullet of West Seireitei?" Ganju glared at the boy. "Yeah! How dare you!" his men repeated from behind him.

"Tch, what a loser. You're all losers. Riding an ugly pig like that" Ichigo scrutinized the boar with a ribbon on its tail. Suddenly, Ganju charged him like a Toro, making him crash into the cold steel of the cannon. "No body insults my Bonnie-chan!" he shouted.

"Get off me!" Ichigo kicked Ganju's face

"You're really bold dandelion! Not only did you hit my beautiful face once! But twice!" he charged the teen.

"Keh! Beautiful? Don't make me laugh!" he avoided Ganju's punch easily but he failed to see Ganju's feet sweeping his legs, making him fall to the ground. He grabbed Ichigo by the feet and stepped on Ichigo's 'junior'.

"Stand up and fight me!" Ganju challenged

"I've had enough of you!" Ichigo growled,"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" Ichigo yelled infuriately. With that said the two began to rumble.

Kuukaku was quietly watching the two, smoking like there was nothing wrong with the world. She puffed a cloud of smoke and followed the two with her eyes. But when Ichigo had pushed Ganju, they had knocked the pipe out of Kuukaku's hands and when Ichigo tried to distance himself from Ganju, he obliviously stepped on the pipe. That was it. Kuukaku had snapped.

"QUIT THAT SHIT!" she roared before punching the two with unbelievable brute strength. She dropped the two and shouted "You imbeciles! Fighting like that when you've just met! What if you scratched the cannon?"

"But Nee-chan he started it" Ganju whined

"Don't talk back" she snapped at her little brother, stepping on him in the process

"And you!" she turned to Ichigo with the most murderous gaze he has ever seen, "you better start polishing that cannon before I wash it myself using your blood" she had grabbed him by the head, so that he could see her eye to eye

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I'll start polishing now" Ichigo uttered. Kuukaku grunted then dropped Ichigo like a rag doll. "Ganju! Start polishing too" she commanded

"Y-yes ma'am"

When Kuukaku was far enough to hear the two, Ichigo crawled near Ganju "you're sister's scary"

"Ain't she?" Ganju answered wiping the blood from his nose.

.

The sound of his steps reverberated throughout the vast white halls of Las Noches. His green eyes stared emotionlessly as he neared his destination, the throne room. As he noiselessly opened the door, a band of ten soldiers dressed in white and black armor greeted him. A single man seated high on a platform, staring down at him.

"Welcome Ulquiorra" the man said in his baritone voice, echoing in the immense throne room. "are the preparations ready?"

"Yes, I have summoned the fireworks maker, Shiba Kuukaku. She will be arriving tomorrow afternoon, Aizen-sama" the green eyed soldier replied monotonously

"That's good" the king nodded, "it should be celebrated wonderfully, besides, it is her eighteenth birthday on the seventh"

"Well technically it isn't" a man with a patch on his eye interrupted, "we just found her on the seventh, so it isn't her-"he couldn't even finish his sentence when he was silenced by a woman with short blond hair and dark skin silenced him, "do not speak when you are not asked to do so, Nnoitra" she said gravely. She had her bone mask on, covering half of her face, leaving only her sea green eyes to be seen.

"Don't tell me what to do Harribel!" Nnoitra grumbled

"That's quite enough now" Aizen spoke, making the two stop immediately

"I'm terribly sorry, Aizen-sama" Harribel bowed

"Bitch" Nnoitra spat at Harribel

.

"Hurry up, Dandi. I ain't got all day" Ganju yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Shut up! It's not easy climbing these stairs!" Ichigo yelled back. Today was the day they were to deliver the cannon and fireworks. Ichigo and Ganju had been told to help Shiroganehiko and Kuroganehiko prepare before they leave, and the two had no plans of going against the cranky clairvoyant.

"Step it up a notch boys, we need to be there by afternoon" Kuukaku commanded. She was sitting on a wagon while Shiroganehiko, Kuroganehiko, Ganju and Ichigo pushed the huge cannon towards Las Noches. Who knew that the cannon was built with rollers beneath it?

"This is impossible!" Ichigo complained, "we haven't even moved and inch and we've been doing this since dawn"

"Less yappin' and more pushin'" Kuukaku replied, "besides it's only 6 in the morning" she grinned

After hours of pushing a 20 feet tall steel canon, Kuukaku and her 'minions' finally arrived at the massive white gates of Las Noches.

"I thought I was going to die!" Ichigo exclaimed

"You're exaggerating" Kuukaku laughed, "It isn't that difficult"

"Easy for you to say! You just sat there and polluted the air with that friggin' pipe of yours!" he said crossly

"Don't talk back!" Kuukaku barked at the boy, "Behave we're entering Las Noches"

As the group came near the massive gate, Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of the castle. "It's a fortress!" he gasped. "Shut up!" Ganju murmured to him, "don't piss Nee-chan off".

A group of masked soldiers, lined before the gate. "Halt! Who goes there?" the leader of the squad asked

"It is I, Shiba Kuukaku of West Seireitei. I have been summoned by the fourth Espada Ulquiorra Cifer" she said without batting an eyelash.

"I see" the man, whom Ichigo recognized was the same soldier that inspected his wagon at the check point before entering Seireitei, said, "please let my men help you with that". With that said, the masked soldiers began pushing the cannon, taking over Kuukaku's 'minions' place. They were led to the court yard and it only showed Ichigo just how colossal the fortress was. A whole village could have fit into it, and there would still be enough space.

Kuukaku noticed Ichigo gawking at his surroundings, her brows knitted together and she elbowed Ichigo out of his reverie, "Pay attention, dumbass!" she hollered as she grabbed Ichigo and shoved him into her wagon, covering him with a blanket. "Stay there and don't come out unless I tell you to do so. Don't speak, don't peek, don't sneeze and I don't even want to hear you breathe. Am I clear?" she asked

"Yes ma'am"

"I said _don't speak!_" she bellowed. Hearing footsteps coming, she pushed Ichigo into the blanket and acted calm and composed.

The door opened and a silver haired man came to view. He was tall and lean; with an eerie grin on his face.

"Hi~" he greeted, waving his hand at them

This was Ichimaru Gin, one of Aizen's two advisors. He was originally part of the former King's army but Gin had betrayed them and told against the Shinigami Army. He was considered a genius because at the age of twelve he had been wielding a sword better than a man who has spent. Everyone feared this perpetually smiling man, for no one knew what went on inside his head.

"You must be Shiba Kuukaku. A pleasure to meet ya!" he shook her hand. "Aizen-sama would have greeted you personally but he is at a meeting right now"

"Yes. It's alright" Kuukaku smiled fictitiously. "Shall I show you how to operate it?"

"No, it's a'right. I'm sure our people can manage" he said in his slang speech. He turned to the wagon, "Are those firecrackers too?" he questioned

"No, candies"

"I see. Thank you Shiba-san, I'll have Rudobone lead you the way" he grinned, "If you shall excuse me, I gotta check on the other preparations for the 7th" he said before taking his leave

"This way please" Rubodone said, suddenly appearing out of no where.

Kuukaku looked around, trying to figure out a way to slip Ichigo out of the wagon. She cursed when she estimated just how many guards roamed the fortress.

"Rudobone-san, would you mind showing me wear the little girl's room is? It seems the long walk from my house to Las Noches has taken it's toll on my bladders"

The soldier looked as though analyzing Kuukaku's intentions, "Very well" he sighed, leading her towards the west wing. Once they were there, Kuukaku dragged the wagon towards on of the many empty rooms and pushed Ichigo off the wagon.

"You don't have to push me" Ichigo glared at the woman

"Shut up" she said sharply, "stay here until I leave with that skull face" she whispered, hoping Rudobone wouldn't hear their conversation. "Once the coast is clear you must do you're best to avoid being seen, ya hear me kid"

"Wait! How am I going to get to the 5th tower?" he asked

Kuukaku chuckled. "How the hell am I suppose to know? Look, kid, I was paid to get you into Las Noches, now you're here, my job's done" she said standing up and pulling the wagon along with her. "And kid, use you're head, it might help you sometime" she added before closing the door

Ichigo stared at the door. What was he going to do? Las Noches was big and he knew he could easily get lost. He needed to think of how he was going to get to the friggin' tallest tower. He stepped out of the room and checked if there were guards

_Clear_

Silently but swiftly he ran through the hallways.

He kept on running but it seems as though he was going in circles. Suddenly he heard footsteps heading his way.

"Oh shit_" _he uttered as he stopped at the curve of the hallway. Ichigo noticed that it was not a guard he was about to bump into, but a soldier for all he had was a partial bone mask, unlike Rudobone, whose face was entirely

"Think!" Ichigo commanded his brain as the soldier neared him.

"_Use your head"_

That was it! He needed to use his head, literally. He waited for the soldier to get closer and moment the soldier was at arms length, Ichigo grabbed him and smacked his head with his, making the soldier lose all consciousness.

"Keh!" Ichigo scoffed, "You sure know how to give advice, you smoke breathing hag" he mumbled as he dragged the knocked out soldier.

He found a storage room nearby and shoved the soldier into the room. A few moments later, he stepped out wearing the soldier's white jacket and hakama, black sash and boots. Just as he was about to close the door, he noticed a mask on the floor. One that appeared to be bearing its teeth, with two slits for the eyes and red lines decorating the left half of it. Ichigo stared at it, just like with the sword; he was strangely drawn to the mask. Without much hesitation, Ichigo grabbed the mask and rushed out of the room.

Ichigo had been running for the past hour and he simply could not find his way out of the hallways. It was like a labyrinth, with a lot of turns and corners but no way out. He mumbled a few curses as he ran even faster, hoping he might find an exit quicker if he did so. With his mind concentrated on running, he failed to hear the footsteps nearing him. With a loud smack, the orange haired young man crashed into a hard chest.

"What in seven hells are you doing?" the man shouted

"_Crap!" _Ichigo mentally cursed as he faced the man. He had dark wavy brown hair that was shoulder length and a fanged jaw he wears like a collar, he was dressed in the usual uniform but he had gloves on. The most striking features about the man were his lazy gray-blue eyes and his goatee, which reminded Ichigo of his father.

"Why are you running soldier?" he asked

"I got lost"

The soldier looked at him oddly with bored eyes, "Are you new?" he asked. Ichigo simply nodded

"Well" the man said, "you ought to be punished for troubling a superior. Where is your post?"

"_Post? What post?" _Ichigo panicked, "Uh . . .5th tower" he blurted out, "sir" he added

"You're the new guard? Well what the hell are you doing at the west wing if you're posted at the 5th tower?"

"Like I said, got lost" Ichigo answered forgetting that he was speaking to a 'superior'

"makes sense" the man murmured, "well I'm not sleepy anymore so I might as well as show you to your post" he said, "by the way I'm Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada"

"Ah 1st" Ichigo muttered

The walk to the 5th tower was long, and Ichigo's previous pushing and running only made his legs ache more. The two passed through a humongous dome that made up half of Las Noches. The ceilings were painted like a blue sky with puffy clouds embellished on it.

"Never seen a blue sky before?" Starrk asked

"No sir" Ichigo lied. He had seen a blue sky when he was younger, when his mother was still alive.

After another 30 minutes of walking, they arrived at a huge tower in the heart of Las Noches. What Urahara had said was true. It was so high it seemed like it reached the heavens.

"Here we are the 5th tower" Starrk said dully

"Where is the entrance to the tower that I's supposed to guar?" Ichigo asked

"The only way in, is through the window way up there", Starrk pointed to the top of the tower, "and through a passage I cannot tell you of. Only Aizen-sama and a few of us Espadas are allowed to enter that tower" he explained

"Why? What's in there?"

"I'd have to kill you if I told you" he said seriously, "now I have to rush to the throne room for a meeting. Do good rookie" he said rushing into the dome

The sun had already set. Ichigo had just wasted another day, he needed to get that elixir.

Folding his sleeved up, he latched his hands on the stone wall of the tower and began scaling it.

Climbing up a tower that reached the heavens was more excruciatingly difficult than Ichigo thought. He was sure that it was blood and sweat that rolled down his face as he lifted himself.. He was getting more and more tired by the minute and his hands were giving up on him, but he had to reach the top. He needed to do it for Rukia.

Finally, he reached the window that led in to the tower. A grabbed on to the window ceil and with a grunt, he hauled himself up and into the tower. A wave of pride washed over him. He had just successfully infiltrated Las Noches, scaled a god knows how tall tower and was finally about to get the elixir. He was about to save Rukia.

He glanced around, hoping to see a bottle of elixir sitting in the middle of the room. But the room was dark, and the only thing illuminating the room, was the light from the moon, through the window.

Suddenly, he heard pitter pattering on the floor, as though something was scurrying around the tower. It moved swiftly and stealthily around him.

"Wh-who's there?" he heard a small voice say in the darkness.

He squinted his eyes, hoping to see better but all he could make out were a pair of huge ashen gray eyes staring at him through the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**I'll have to apologize, I misspelled Kuukaku in the previous chapter . . .sowie! It's suppose to be Kuukaku not Kukaku .**

**Review please! Or else I won't update O.o**

**~Ember~**


	5. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

**Minna-san! Publishing a new story . . .hope you read that too ^-^ It's called Motherhood and of course it's Ichihime so hope you check that out. **

**Enjoy guys :) Oh and don't forget to review~**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Proposal**

**_"Wh-Who's there?" he heard a small voice say in the dark._**

Ichigo's eyes darted here and there, searching for the source of the voice. Again he heard the pitter pattering, he saw a swift blur of gray and it made him whip his head to his right.

_Shit, someone's here. _He thought. _Is it a guard? Is it an Espada? Is it Aizen himself? _Ichigo's heart raced as he thought of the possibilities of who this person might be.

He heard the footsteps a second time around. This time, it sounded like itwas near him, and he could hear itbreathing, it was close to him, he could feel it. Slowly he backed away, preparing for something to attack him any time. He gripped his sword, ready to attack when he felt himself step and slip on what seemed to be a fluffy rug.

"Ahh!" Ichigo yelled as he felt himself lose balance and hit his head on something that was harder than Nell's skull. It was so hard, Ichigo could almost see stars.

"Owie!" a feminine voice whimpered from behind him, "my head"

Immediately, Ichigo turned to the owner of the voice. Through the moonlight, he saw a girl, with outlandish auburn hair sweeping past her waist, clutching her head. She was dressed in exquisitely embroidered robes of black satin and white silk but her feet were bare.

Finally feeling the throbbing of her head die away, she cracked an eye open revealing her ashen gray orbs. She turned her gaze at the the orange haired man staring at her, her eyes widened. "Hik-Hikoboshi?" she gasped.

Ichigo looked at her bewildered, "Who?" he asked.

The girl stood up staring into Ichigo's brown eyes as though she was seeing his very soul. She neared him, stopping just inches away from him. She lifted her fingers to his face, her fingertips brushing lightly against his skin

Ichigo stared back at the girl. He didn't budge when she touched his face. He was too preoccupied with her eyes and her touch. It was so soft, it almost felt nostalgic, like the times when his mother was still alive.

"You-"she began to say but abruptly stopped when she heard footsteps coming their way. She grabbed Ichigo by the arm, pulling him to follow her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, yet again confused at what the girl was doing.

The girl opened her closet and pushed Ichigo inside. "Please stay there and please do not make a sound. If they catch you, they'll kill you!" she cried before shutting the closet door closed.

Just as the closet door closed, the door opened and a tall and muscular figure blocked the entry. He had disheveled blue hair with the same piercing blue eyes that looked at her smugly. He was dressed in the same white Hakama but with a jacket that exposed his well chiseled chest. He had a scowl on his face, similar to that of Ichigo's expression, with a gothic 6 tattooed on his back, indicating his rank.

"Who were you talking to, Orihime?" he asked

"Grimmjow-kun!" the girl squeaked, "Oh you're there"

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques was the Sexta Espada, and was Orihime's personal guard. He had been guarding her since the day the young maiden was brought there. He was known for violently battering those who go against him and savagely searching for fights every now and then. Though he was often sent to battle and lead a whole platoon, he was still always obliged to check on Aizen's most precious possession.

"I-I was uh" Orihime thought, "I was talking to the moon!" she suddenly exclaimed

"The moon? Are you fuckin' serious?" he asked closing the door, "what? Did it answer back?" he asked jeering at the girl

"She did!" Orihime protested, "She said you should knock first before you enter, Grimmjow-kun!"

The blue haired man scoffed as he leaned on the wall nearby. "Why do I need to knock? You know I come here at this time of the night to check on you and assure '_your dear father'_ that you don't choke on your own saliva" he smirked

"I can handle myself" she stated

"Tch says the princess who has never seen what it's like outside her tower" he sneered. "You won't survive minutes in the world outside _Hime._ The world is full of evil people who wouldn't mind beating you up, even if you are a girl or even if you're a child. They wouldn't hesitate to slit your throat because you're a southerner" Grimmjow preached, his gaze steady at the moon.

"But I'm not a southerner" Orihime interrupted

Grimmjow simply ignored her and continued "And they most especially will be willing to kill you since you are the princess"

Orihime simply glared at Grimmjow. Part of what he was saying was true though. She had never seen the world outside, she hasn't even had a glimpse of Seireitei because the tower was so high, all she could see from the window was a sky of gray. Orihime had only seen a few people too, a few meaning Ulquiorra, her tutor, Grimmjow, her guard and Cirucci, her lady in waiting.

Among the three, she was closest to Grimmjow. True, Ulquiorra was patient and was a good listener but he never really gave her a two word response. It would always be 'yes', 'no', 'sleep', 'eat' or 'silence'. Cirucci on the other hand never bothered to listen, she had always just stormed in, help her get dressed, clean then storm out. Leaving her with Grimmjow, now everybody knew that he wasn't the nicest nor was he the most polite but whenever she spoke, he would listen and answer back, though his response may often be offensive at least he responded to her. Nobody knew why but it seemed as though the knight was saner whenever he is with the princess.

"Besides there's nothing a clumsy girl like you can do except talk to the fucking moon" he mocked

"But she does talk to me!" Orihime retorted

"What is the commotion all about?" a baritone voice asked.

The two turned to the person who spoke. There standing at the doorway was the man feared by everyone, the man who conquered the world. Aizen Sousuke

* * *

Through the space in between the closet doors that Orihime had accidentally left slightly open, Ichigo . His blood began to boil and he clenched his jaw with anger when he saw the man with dark brown hair with brown eyes that had a glint of sinister in them despite his warm smile.

Ichigo dug his nails onto his palm. Right in front of him was the man that had burnt his village down, who made everyone's life a living hell for the past century under his reign. This was the man who took away the lives of his family. He was itching to tackle the so called 'king' and beat the crap out of him but he could not do so, he had to save Rukia first. But he swore to whatever higher power there was, that he would murder the bastard if it were the last thing he had to do.

* * *

Automatically, Grimmjow bowed at the presence of his 'king'. "Good evening, Aizen-sama" Grimmjow muttered half heartedly

"Good evening, Grimmjow" Aizen greeted, he turned to the lithe girl standing in the middle of the room "Good evening, my daughter"

"I am not you daughter" she mumbled under her breath

"Pardon me, I didn't quite hear that" the tall man asked darkly, his eyes boring through her.

"I-I meant, good evening father. How was your day?" she faked a smile

"Quite well" her 'father' said approaching her, "but I am felling a bit exhausted" he stopped right in front of her. " Will you sing for me, my dear?" he asked, caressing her long auburn locks, making Orihime cringe in the process.

* * *

After Aizen had asked the girl to sing for him, Ichigo could no longer see anything. There was a light, so bright that his eyes hurt and a beautiful voice that was like of an angel's. But Ichigo could not understand what the girl was singing. It was as though a powerful force forbade him to hear her words.

Finally the light faded. Ichigo noticed that Aizen appeared to be more reinvigorated and more powerful that when he first entered the room. But being the skeptic that Ichigo was, he thought nothing of what he just saw and still believed that an elixir was keeping Aizen alive. Ichigo's attention reverted back to the man when he spoke.

* * *

"Orihime" Aizen called the girl, "I shall be travelling to the north for a conference with the Village Chief. I shall bring along with me Espadas Primera to Quinta because you know how rough the people of the North can get"

"Then, who will govern Seireitei?" Orihime asked. This didn't surprise Aizen, Orihime had always been so concerned about the welfare of the people of Seireitei even though she had never seen them nor were the people ever aware of her existence.

"Gin will be staying here to over look Crux" Aizen answered. Using the two of his fingers, he placed them under her chin and lifted it so that he could look into her gray depths. "Do not worry, dearest. I have entrusted Crux to the remaining Espadas and of course I shall have Grimmjow stay with you so that you will not be lonely" he assured her, "I shall be back before your birthday" he said

"I won't" Orihime replied softly, trying to get away from his touch

Aizen moved his hand to cup her cheek, "you must always remember, Orihime" he spoke, "you are more precious to me than you will ever realize" he said before patting her head and heading for the door. He paused just beside Grimmjow "if anything happens to her, you know the consequences" he said in a low and threatening tone before leaving the room

* * *

_She's his most prized possession! _Ichigo exclaimed silently. That was it! He was going to use this girl against Aizen. Ichigo figured. This girl was his key to saving Rukia.

* * *

Grimmjow glanced at the princess, her head hung low as she stared at her toes. He knew very well that Orihime wanted to leave the tower but he also knew that she was deathly afraid of Aizen Sousuke that she could do nothing but obey him.

"_Grimmjow-kun" the young girl called sitting beside the window, "Ulquiorra-san says today is the start of spring" she beamed at him as she swung her feet back and forth. "He taught me that during spring, the ice begins to melt and the flowers bloom" she stared at the sky dreamily, "will you-" she hesitated for a moment. "will you take me outside to see spring?" she asked_

"_Hell no" was the young teenager's curt response to the princess_

Grimmjow recalled the last time Orihime asked him to take her outside. He had argued with her but eventually agreed to letting her see spring but even before they could get out of the room, Nnoitra had caught them and Grimmjow was brought to the dungeon to be brutally punished.

_"Grimmjow!" a young Orihime gasped at the bloodied and bruised young man. He kept his head low, his messy and blood caked hair covering his eyes. Orihime approached him "I'm so so sorry" she cried as she so tried to clean his wounds._

He wasn't even an Espada back then. He never told Orihime what had happened to him, but he knew that she knew. After that, she never dared to ask to go out again.

Grimmjow was plucked out of his thoughts when he heard noises coming from the closet. He stood up and moved towards it. Orihime's eyes shot up when she saw Grimmjow approaching her closet.

"Grimmjow-kun!"

"Shut up" he snarled, "I hear something"

Grimmjow was stalking towards the closet and she knew that if Grimmjow discovered the man in there, the man would not only be in trouble but get killed. "I-It's nothing Grimmjow-kun maybe it's just a cat" she laughed nervously.

"How the hell could a cat get up here?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes before focusing back on the closet

"Then-" Orihime thought frantically, "then it's a rat!"

"A rat?"

"Yes a big rat!" Orihime scratched the back of her head

"Then I'll kill it before it crawls up on you and bites your head off" Grimmjow stated before persistently trying to push Orihime out of the way.

"It's nothing, really Grimmjow-kun"

Finally, Grimmjow stopped and cocked an eyebrow at Orihime "you're hiding something" he said

"I-I am not!" Orihime defended

"Yeah you are" Grimmjow drew near her "if you're not hiding something then why are you acting all guilty?" he probed.

"I-"Orihime began to panic. What was she going to do? "I-"

"I'm hungry" she blurted out

"What?"

"I said I'm hungry" Orihime repeated, "can you please get me something to eat?" she asked

"Are you crazy? The kitchen is a damned hour away from here and you want me to go get you food?" Grimmjow complained, "And didn't Ulquiorra feed you already?"

"He did but I'm still hungry"

Grimmjow growled, "what the hell is in that stomach of yours and fucking alligator. Hell I won't" he uttered

"please~" Orihime pleaded. her gray eyes shimmering

A few minutes passed and Grimmjow sighed, "Fine. I'll go get you food". "But you better friggin' eat when I get back!" he said before closing the door.

Once Orihime was sure Grimmjow was far enough to hear them. _Yosh!__I have an hour to talk to him. _She thought before opening the closet door. She was taken aback when the man suddenly pounced on her.

"Tell me where the elixir is" he said hovering above her as he firmly grasped her shoulders, pushing her to the floor

"What's an elixir?" she asked tilting her head to one side

"The one your father used" Ichigo said irately

"He's not my father" she said furrowing her brows, "I am not related to him"

"But he called you his 'daughter'" Ichigo said, bemused

"That is simply his way of imposing on his subordinates that I am never to be touched" she said sitting up, making Ichigo move away from her.

Ichigo stared at her eyes. Why does she have eyes like those? Why did she exude such a kind and warm aura? But most importantly, why does she smile at him? Why is she beaming at him as if he were someone to befriend?

"I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else and I'm sorry I bumped my head with yours." she smiled, "May I know who you are?" she asked kindly

"I-" Ichigo hesitated for a minute. Was he really going to tell her his name? Was she to be trusted? Maybe she's not one of them. After all, she did hide him from the Espada. "Kurosaki" he voiced, "Kurosaki Ichigo"

"You" Ichigo began, "you aren't going to tell them about me?" he asked

She shook her head "I won't. Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm an outsider"

She cocked her head to the side "but you're the first person I've met that's an outsider. Why would I hand you over to them?"

She stood up suddenly and Ichigo noticed that she was a little short because she only reached his chest. "I'm not a southerner. I'm not Aizen's daughter. I'm not from here." She said staring at the moon, "I was brought here to a long time ago, when I was a little girl, stolen in the middle of the night, but I have never forgotten where I came from"

She turned to him still smiling, "I figured you are here for a purpose, fate must have brought you here"

"I don't believe in fate but I do have a purpose here and that is to get the elixir" he answered firmly with conviction.

Her widened for a millisecond at his statement, _He's strong_. She thought. _I can feel his resolve, it's strong. _"But what if there is no elixir?" she asked

"Then I'll simply take you and force Aizen to surrender whatever friggin' black magic he's using to keep him breathing".

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I know we've only met but we only have an hour so I'll go straight to the point" she took a breath, "I have a proposition to make"

Ichigo's gaze snapped back to her. "A proposition?"

"yes" she answered, "I have been here for twelve years and I have to get out right now" she explained, "if I don't escape now, I might never be able to go back to my brother" her voice saddened. "I know that I am risking your life by asking you this but I believe that you're resolve is strong and that you will do anything for you're purpose that is why Kurosaki-kun" she paused

She averted her gray eyes to him, again staring straight at him "Take me" she began, "take me across Amenogawa and I will do whatever you wish for me to do"

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know, It's short. Shortest I've written yet. Hoped you liked it. Thanks to those who've reviewed and PMed me ^-^ I appreciate it**

**Review please! **

**~Ember~**


	6. Alive

**Author's Note:**

**Konnichi wa! I'm back with a new chapter ^-^**

**Sorry for the delay . . .like I said Eve of the 7th is much more difficult to write so you'll have to forgive me for taking so long :) Thank you to all who've left a review. I love it so much when you guys leave really long comments! It just makes my day**

**So I'm thinking of making a crossover . . .hmm . . .wonder what anime I should cross bleach with?**

**Anyway, here you go guys . . .enjoy~**

**Chapter Five:**

**Alive**

_"Take me across Amenogawa and I will do whatever you wish me to do"_

Ichigo stared wide eyed at the girl who had just offered him the most outrageous pact he has ever heard in all his life and judging by the look in her eyes, she was dead serious.

"A-Are you friggin' crazy?" Ichigo shouted, "Are you trying to get me killed? What makes you think I trust you?"

Again Orihime cocked her head to the side, "I didn't let Grimmjow-kun see you right? Isn't that enough for you to realize that I'm to be trusted?" she asked

_Damnit. _Ichigo cursed to himself. _I hate it when girls always make sense. _He had originally planned to take the girl hostage until Aizen surrenders and gives him the elixir. He figured that plan would fail but to take the princess with him? Now that's ridiculous

"Do you know just what kind of hell I've been through just to get here? Do you know what worse hell I'm going to go through if I'm going to escape from this southerner infested pit and take you along with me?" he asked

"I don't" Orihime answered honestly, making Ichigo's jaw drop to the floor

"Look, even if I kidnap you I don't think you'd be much help, what I need is an elixir, not a princess" he sighed plopping himself on the floor.

Orihime stared at him. _He still thinks there's an elixir. _She sighed. "Kurosaki-kun, if you really need an elixir then you must really be desperate to lengthen you're life. Are you dying?" she asked, sitting on the floor with him.

"Not me. Someone close to me" he answered, not even looking at her

"Then, if you take me across Amenogawa I shall heal your friend"

"How are you going to heal her?" Ichigo asked, suddenly interested in what she was saying

"I have the elixir" she lied, "but I will not give it to you unless you take me across Amenogawa"

Ichigo thought for a while. _I knew it! She had the elixir. _He told himself.

Amenogawa was a river in the East Land and wasn't too far from the orphanage. It would be easy to get her across Amenogawa but it was going to be life threatening to get her out of Las Noches. He couldn't loose his life trying to get a girl out of a tower, he needed to save Rukia and he needed to do it before Tanabata.

"I can feel it" Orihime suddenly spoke, "I can feel that you want to save this friend of yours so much that you are willing to risk you're life" she said. "Then let me tell you this, Kurosaki-kun" she neared him, so that she could look at him straight in the eye, "I am willing to risk my life just to get to Amenogawa too. I promise that I will do anything and everything I can to save your friend" she said her eyes speaking volumes

"How sure are you that I won't kill you?" Ichigo scrutinized her small being, "I mean I am a stranger and we're alone right now. I can simply kill you and take the elixir".

An ethereal smile graced her seraphic face, "you won't" she said, "I don't think you would do that" Ichigo could not look away from her, his eyes seemed to have been glued to her.

Ichigo shook his head, trying to focus on what he needed to do. His scowl deepened, "What if you just ditch me once I somehow get you out of here?" he asked

"Then" she said holding up her pinky, "Let's make it an official contract"

Ichigo stared at the small protruding finger, "What's this?" he asked

"A finger. A pinky to be exact"

"I know it's a finger but how is that suppose to make an official contract?" Ichigo asked between his gritted teeth.

"Well, we'll pinky swear" Orihime tittered at Ichigo

"A pinky what? And that makes it an official contract?" Ichigo rolled his eyes

"Yes it does" she pouted, "I would never break a pinky swear!"

Ichigo groaned. He didn't have time for this childish nonsense but he needed the elixir nonetheless, so with a heavy sigh he hooked his pinky with hers. "I promise that I will not leave Kurosaki-kun and that I will do everything I can to save his close friend after he has taken me across Amenogawa" she said solemnly

"I'm not satisfied with that" Ichigo griped, "There has to be a consequence if you break the promise"

Orihime pursed her lips in thought then said, "Then if ever I do break my promise, Kurosaki-kun will break my fingers one by one then pull my fingernails off and maybe he can break my legs and arms too"

"That's crazy!" Ichigo objected, "I'll just kill you if you break the promise"

Orihime stared at Ichigo wistfully and said "I don't think you can kill Kurosaki-kun, you have a heart and that's why you cannot kill". She tightened her hold on his pinky, "I swear by the heavens that I will not leave Kurosaki-kun until I have fulfilled my promise to him. If I break my promise, I will forever be condemned and I shall never be able to go back to Lyra" she said her tone becoming more serious, her eyes never leaving his.

"The moon is our witness" she said in conclusion. "Now Kurosaki-kun we only have half an hour to escape before Grimmjow-kun gets back" she said as though it were the most natural thing to do.

"You make it sound like it's so simple" Ichigo grumbled.

* * *

Grimmjow walked through the pallid halls of Las Noches, rolling a tray of food for the princess.

"Where are you going Grimmjow?" the Primera Espada asked

"5th tower" Grimmjow answered shortly, he wasn't in the mood to chat with anyone right now

"If the princess was hungry, you should have just instructed the rookie to get the food. It would've saved you the energy of coming to the main building" the older man said

"Rookie? What rookie?" Grimmjow asked, stopping in his tracks

"The new boy who was posted outside the 5th tower, I think he was just a few years younger than you with orange hair" Starkk described sleepily

"There was no new boy there" Grimmjow growled as he let the tray go and dashed back to the tower. _That girl! _He thought clenching his jaw. _She was hiding him._

* * *

"You think that's enough?" Orihime asked

"Yeah that's enough" Ichigo answered as he tied the last kimono at the end on the 70 feet long chain of tied sheets and kimonos. He let it drop out of the window and he climbed up. "I'll go first and I'll tug the sheets if it's okay for you to climb down okay?" he said. When Orihime nodded, he jumped down from the window and skillfully slid down the sheets.

As Ichigo climbed down the tower, he pondered on how he was going to flee this place with a girl who has never been outside her tower, a pampered princess who knows nothing of Las Noches. Oh God, what has he gotten himself into?

Once he finally reached the bottom of the tower, he tugged on the sheets and Orihime prepared herself to slide down. Slowly, she climbed on the window, trying not to look down. She gripped the sheets and just when she was about to slide down, the door slammed open.

"Orihime!" Grimmjow shouted

Surprised by the appearance of the enraged Espada, Orihime's grip loosened on the sheets, causing her to loose her balance and fall.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Immediately, Grimmjow rushed to Orihime but he was too late, her small hands slipped from his grip. He saw Orihime's eyes widened followed by her piercing scream.

"ORIHIME!" Grimmjow yelled

* * *

"ORIHIME!"

She heard Grimmjow shout her name. She was falling really fast. In fact, so fast that the wind pressure hurt her skin as it hit her falling body.

Everything was moving so fast. Her vision, blurring at the speed of her fall, her ears pounding at harsh gust of wind, her hair whipping at her face. She felt herself gasping for air as she prepared herself to hit the ground. She imagined that she'd hear her bones crack from the impact of her fall.

But what she felt was not agonizing; it was painful but not excruciatingly painful. Instead of pain, she felt her head collide with a broad and warm chest and a pair of arms wrapped around her delicate figure. What she heard was not the cracking of her bones but a groan erupting from the chest her head was laying on.

"Damn that's gonna bruise" Ichigo grunted, groggily sitting up

Quickly Orihime pushed herself up from Ichigo, "I'm terribly sorry! I-" she apologized, concern written all over her face when she was stopped by a hand that gripped her wrist firmly.

"No time for that" Ichigo interrupted, grabbing her and hastily running towards the huge dome.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow had slid down the tied sheets and hurriedly ran after the two. He was not going to let that bastard get away with their princess. God knows what Aizen would do to him, once he found out that he had failed to keep Orihime in the tower.

Ichigo looked back and saw the blue haired soldier rapidly catching up with them.

_Shit_

Without a moment of thought, he pulled Orihime closer to him, ignoring her shrieks. Swiftly, he swept her legs, effectively hooking them under her knees. He carried her bridal style and dashed away faster.

Orihime clung tightly to his neck. She had never experienced such a rush in her body in all her life. It was the first time she felt so pumped, it filled her body, making her finger tips quiver at the adrenaline rush she was currently coursing through her veins. It made her feel . . .

_Alive_

Just as Ichigo and Orihime entered the dome. Grimmjow suddenly appeared before them, cutting them off their tracks.

_How the hell did he get there? _Ichigo wondered as he put Orihime down, gently prompting him to stay behind him

"Where do ya think you're goin' kid?" Grimmjow grinned maniacally at the orange haired boy

"Not tellin' you" Ichigo spat back, pulling his sword from his back

"Oh a zanpakutou eh" the Espada leered, "Let's see what you got" he grinned even wider as he drew his sword. He attacked with utmost brute strength, making Ichigo back away.

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu, advancing towards Grimmjow with equal strength. Grimmjow blocked the attack effortlessly. He bared his teeth to Ichigo before kicking him in the stomach, causing Ichigo to gasp for air. Just as Ichigo was down and clutching his abdomen, Grimmjow moved to hit his head with the hilt of his sword.

"That all you got kid?" he scorned at the boy, looking down upon him with mocking blue eyes. His grin dropped when he heard the intruder chuckle, "Tch I'm just getting started" he said before slashing his sword at Grimmjow.

"Keh, bring it on" Grimmjow smirked

Orihime stared at the two men fighting, the sound of clashing swords filling her ears. The longer they fight, the more chances more soldiers would come and find them. She believed that Ichigo could fight well but right now, she needed him to save his energy so that they could get out of Las Noches, not to fight Grimmjow. She didn't want Ichigo to get hurt nor did she want Grimmjow to be injured. So with a sharp intake of breath she shouted

"ENOUGH!"

The two men stopped what they were doing and stared at the girl. Orihime looked bewildered, shocked at what she had just done. Then shaking off her hesitations, she gathered all of her strength and kicked the sand beneath her feet, making sure it would cloud the two men's vision. Some of the sand went into Grimmjow's eyes, blinding him temporarily but most of the sand had entered Ichigo's mouth when he tried to stop Orihime from doing anything hasty.

As the cloud of sand separated the two men, Orihime immediately grabbed Ichigo and pulled him to get up and run while they had the chance to do so.

"The next time you plan on doing something rash, make sure you give me a sign okay?" he told the girl as he spat the sand out of his mouth.

"No time for that" was her simple reply as she tried harder to catch up with Ichigo's long strides.

Ichigo smirked. To hear your very words said back to you, it sounded ironic. "You have a point" he supposed before picking her up again and running faster.

As the two left the dome, a mob of soldiers blocked their way. "We will not let you pass" Rudobone announced

"I never asked if you would" Ichigo grinned wryly before slashing his sword at the soldiers. He swung his sword, not caring who or how many he would cut. It was as though fighting these soldiers were firing him up. He felt a strong rush surge into his body, making him feel more and more energized. Combating with these soldiers had awakened something in him, something powerful. It made him feel like he was . . .

_Alive_

He sliced who ever was in front of him. He kicked who ever was in his way. And he laughed when a soldier had somehow cut him

"Kurosaki-kun!"

He heard someone call for him

"Kurosaki-kun!"

There it was again. Who is that?

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The voice was so familiar he wondered why. He turned to the owner of the voice and a pair of ashen gray eyes met came to view.

"Kurosaki-kun look!" she yelled, pointing at the sea of soldiers heading straight at them.

"Crap" Ichigo hissed as he punched a soldier. He was so engrossed with fighting that he had forgotten about the girl and that he was an intruder whom all of Aizen's minions were after. He didn't mind beating a squad up but he couldn't handle a whole legion all at once. That was suicide. So he had no choice but to snatch Orihime and run away from the mob of southerners.

When Ichigo had finally found his way out of the dome, he was faced with another obstacle. "Damn it!" he growled, "why can't this place have normal hallways".

It was the maze again; a labyrinth of hallways. Last time he was here, he spent an hour running around. The Primera had shown him out that time, it was just too bad though that Ichigo had an unbelievably bad sense of direction and an even worse memory when it came to mix-ups such as these.

"Do you know the way out?" Ichigo asked the girl who was hanging on to him

"I'm sorry I don't" she replied

"Damn" Ichigo muttered before turning a corner

"The courtyard" Orihime suddenly remembered

"What?"

"We must find the court yard" she told Ichigo, "The courtyard leads to a garden where the walls are thin and just outside of it is Seireitei. That's the only way we can get out aside from the main gate" she explained

"How do you know all these?" Ichigo questioned, "I thought you've never been outside of your tower"

"Grimmjow-kun told me that once he punched an insubordinate newcomer through that wall, that's why he can say it was the thinnest wall in Las Noches" she explained

Ichigo scoffed. That Grimmjow person must really be one hell of a scoundrel. He thought as he continued running.

An hour passed and Ichigo was still running around. _Damn. _He thought. _My legs hurt. _He didn't know where he was going. The walls look the same, the paths look the same. He must be going in circles again.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime mumbled

"What?"

"Y-You can put me down, you know" she tried to hide her blush

"No" was Ichigo's curt answer

"Eh?"

"I said no" Ichigo uttered stubbornly

"But why?"

"Because I said so"

"B-But I'm heavy" Orihime murmured

"You're not. If you were heavy I would have put you down hours ago" he said, his gaze straight at where he was going

"But you're tired and I'm-" Orihime was about to argue when Ichigo shot her a glare, silencing her immediately

"I said no" he hissed, "I'm your captor so you should listen to what I say, got it?" he scowled at her

Orihime stared up at Ichigo. When he scowled, it only accentuated the handsome planes and angles of his face. _It's weird. His scowl is funny. _Orihime giggled at the thought, making Ichigo's brows knot in confusion.

"Why are you laughing? You're being kidnapped, you shouldn't laugh" Ichigo muttered

"Because you're face is funny and because you're such a kind kidnapper" she laughed even more

_Is that an insult or a complement? _Ichigo only frowned deeper. _Either way_, _it's not a laughing matter, weirdo._

As Ichigo was about to turn a curve, he saw a bunch of soldiers running towards them, all of them charging with their weapons in hand. _Oh no! _Ichigo had to turn around but when he did so, more soldiers were coming his way. _Crap! _

He whipped his head in search for any other pathways. "There", to his left was a corridor that seemed darker than usual. Without moments of delay, he sprinted towards the shady hallway. It was like a dark tunnel in there. A straight path, with no curves or turns, and the only light emitted from the far end of the passage.

The smell of flowers greeted his nose as a cool night breeze hit his skin. The moon glimmered above them, and immediately he knew that this must be at the outer part of Las Noches.

"Is this it?" Ichigo asked

"I think so"

Just as Ichigo was about to set Orihime down, the pack of soldiers came rushing in to the courtyard, cornering them to the wall opposite of Ichigo. He glanced at the river of Arrancars heading his way and back to the tall wall that separated him from Seireitei. He didn't have time to break through the walls and there was no way he was going to go against a hundred southerners all at once so what was he going to do?

He turned to Orihime who stared up at the wall then looked nervously back at the soldiers.

He let out a loud and annoyed growl

He removed his sword from his back and placed it in his mouth, biting onto it to keep it in place. Then without so much as a word Ichigo grabbed the obi that was holding Orihime's robes together and untied it.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Orihime asked, utterly flabbergasted with what the man was doing, "I-If you do that m-my robe w-will-" Orihime stuttered, clutching her robes so that her clothes would stay with her.

Ichigo didn't have time to explain what he had in mind. He grabbed Orihime and forced her wrap her arms around him from the back, then he took the obi tied it securely around him and Orihime. "Hold on tight" he mumbled through his sword before latching onto the stone wall. With all his strength, Ichigo lifted Orihime and himself up onto the wall, scaling the wall with herculean strength and speed. His arms hurt and his legs were throbbing but he was not going to let those friggin' southerners catch up to them, he needed to get out of this place no matter what.

Orihime was in complete awe of Ichigo. She held onto him tighter as he went higher on the wall. She buried her face into his back, afraid that they would fall. She could smell his sweat. She could smell all of him. His scent was not appalling, it did not reek; in fact it smelled quite pleasant. He smelt so manly that it made Orihime blush a deep red. She could feel the muscles on his back moved as he climbed up the wall, she felt all of his abdominal muscles contract as she held onto Ichigo. Orihime shook her head. This was no time to be having such thoughts, not when they were hanging on the wall with a bunch of southerners below them

Orihime looked down, "Oh no!" she gasped, "they're climbing up"

She heard Ichigo hiss after she had informed him, and he climbing faster than before. He snarled when they seem to have reached the top of the wall. "har you hokay?" Ichigo huffed through the wrap on his sword. When he felt the girl nod, he instantly proceeded to climb down the other side of the wall.

_Just a little more. Just a little more_

Ichigo chanted these words over and over in his mind. His body was extremely sore and his energy was draining. He just needed to hold on just a little longer.

Orihime on the other hand could not do anything but color into a bright red. She could feel that Ichigo was exhausted; she knew that Ichigo's body was aching but he still had the energy to ask her if she was alright.

Ichigo thanked the heavens that they were nearing the ground as moved further down. He turned his head to his left and spat the sword out, "If you can touch the ground, you can let go now" he told the princess.

Orihime looked down and saw green grass covering the ground. The fresh scent of the grass filled her nose. She had read about these small plants in books but this was the first time she was going to actually feel them. Slowly, she let the blades of the grass touch her feet. When she felt how cool they felt on her skin, she jerked and withdrew, making Ichigo choke at how tight she grabbed his neck. Again, she tried settling her feet on the green cushions of the ground and she smiled at the ticklish sensation of grass in between her feet. She giggled in delight when she finally set foot on the grass.

"Don't take your time idiot!" Ichigo shouted as he untied the obi around him to separate Orihime from himself.

Ichigo had forgotten that the only thing keeping Orihime's robes together was his back, which was pressed firmly to her chest. His eyes almost budged out when he saw the robes come apart and about to reveal something very sacred. It was a good thing that Orihime was alert enough to closed her robe just in time before Ichigo could see anything his young heart could not withstand yet.

"I-I'm sorry" Ichigo stuttered, his face flushed at getting a glimpse of Orihime's porcelain skin

"Stop right there!" a soldier ordered from the top of the wall. Shrugging the embarrassing thoughts that ran through his mind, Ichigo grabbed his sword and Orihime and scurried off, hoping the soldiers who were quick to descend from the wall would not catch up to them.

Orihime clasped her robes together tightly. She felt s though she was being dragged by Ichigo. He was running so fast, Orihime was not sure if she could catch up with him. This was the first time she had to run, this is the first time her feet had touched the cool earth, and she was valuing every moment of it.

The guards were now out into Seireitei to search for the orange haired 'kidnapper'. Ichigo knew it was much easier to run away from these southerners now that they were in the crowded streets of Seireitei, he could blend in with the many people walking around the city. He rushed into the assembly of merchants, gathered in the middle of Seireitei and hid within them. He kept his head low and encouraged Orihime to stay down too.

"Um . . .Kurosaki-kun" Orihime called softly, "where are we going?"

But Ichigo did not say anything. He just continued with pushing his way through the packed street of Seireitei.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Sshh" Ichigo glanced at Orihme. They needed to move stealthily or else they would be discovered and all his efforts would be put to waste. "Just follow me" he told her as he continued to move through the people.

It was night time but the market was still filled with people. The air was chilly and everything was dark but the people didn't seem to mind, the people even appeared to party even harder. Ichigo knew where he needed to go. His body was about to give up and he needed to rest and he knew just the place to do so.

They reached a place where it was murkier then usual. There, stood an oddly constructed house. It was old and grating but the lights inside were on and the house was filled with loud music and merrymaking.

Ichigo walked towards the building and opened the door.

As the lights from inside hit Orihime's vision, her eyes widened in trepidation and her mouth fell agape.

"Thi-This" she stutter, "th-this i-is-this is"

**Author's Note:**

**Oooooh a clifffie! This chapter is like a filller, a really long filler but I hope you liked it :)**

**Don't forget to review okay**

**~Ember~**


	7. Ash Cat

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long . . .gomen . . .my account wasn't working properly so I couldn't update any of my stories. Anyway I just wanted to thank all those who still follow Eve of the 7th even though I update so slowly. Thank you so very much ^-^**

**Chapter Six:**

**Ash Cat**

"_Thi-this" Orihime stuttered, "Thi-this i-is-"_

"It's a pub" Ichigo finished her sentence with a tone that sounded as though it was the most normal place to be in

Orihime was flabbergasted. She knew this was a pub, she knew it from the stench of alcohol that filled the air and from the many men that seemed to be enjoying themselves. Grimmjow had once told her about saloons such as these. He said that if a man wanted a night of fun, aside from a good fight, a pub would be the place to go. When the young girl asked Cirucci of drinking places, the lady in waiting only grinned evilly at her and told her that places like these were not suitable for pampered princesses like herself; she said that she would end up getting killed in a pub. Cirucci's words reverberated inside Orihime's head, making her quiver. She hid behind Ichigo and clutched onto his sweaty clothes.

"Don't worry" Ichigo mumbled, as if reading her mind, "I won't let these men touch you. I'll protect you" he said, lightly squeezing Orihime's wrist, which he had been holding for quite sometime now. He was looking over his shoulder to her, a smirk on his handsome face

Orihime's heart pounded painfully inside her chest and she felt heat creep into her cheeks. Why was her heart reacting so wildly?

"Whatcha doin' here kid?" one of the many drunk men asked

"Yeah, this place ain't for kiddies like you. Go home! It's past your bedtime" another jeered

"Mind your own damn business" Ichigo retorted with a scowl

"Whassat?" a huge and muscular man slurred, "You wanna repeat that?" he stood up and glared at Ichigo, trying to intimidate him. But the orange haired man was not fazed; he simple scowled deeper at the man and stood his ground.

The man noticed the porcelain hand that Ichigo was clutching and peered behind Ichgo to see the owner of the delicate hand. A pair of gray eyes glanced up at him, giving him a glimpse of her lovely face. He examined the girl further then whistled "What a pretty lil' thing ya got there" he took in the girl's small figure. He lifted a hand to touch her silky auburn hair but stopped when a large hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it like a thin twig despite its width.

"SHIT!" he yelped in pain as Ichigo turned the wrist even more. Abruptly, Ichigo released his grip on the brood's arm, making him tumble and fall onto one of the tables.

Blearily, the man stood back up" You wanna fight?" he snarled at Ichigo's face, making Ichigo's brows knit at his alcohol reeking breath.

"I'm not going to waste my time on an inebriate like you"

A vein popped out of the intoxicated man's forehead, he flared his nose at Ichigo and held a fist up, "You son of a-"

"Stop right there!" a feminine voice shouted from behind the man. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" her fine brow raised dangerously at him

The man turned to the woman and glared at her, "Don't get in the way!" he barked

The woman narrowed her eyes at the man and marched towards him. She was shorter than the man but it did not make her less sure of herselfl. She stood inches away from him, glaring daggers at him. "Sit back down and drink quietly before I tell your wife you've been spending all your money here" she threatened, clutching the man by his clothes.

"You wouldn't" the man gaped

"Try me" she smirked before roughly pushing the man away from her.

The woman had long wavy strawberry blond hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She had crystalline blue eyes that looked upon people with confidence and pride. She had the body of a goddess, ample breasts, a small waist and well-rounded hips. She was much taller than Orihime but was still a few inches smaller than Ichigo. She had a sensual aura to her and looked like a woman who always got what she wanted.

She turned to orange haired boy, "Ichigo! You've grown so much!" she beamed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ra-ra-ra-rang-i-ku-saah-an" Ichigo wheezed, trying to wiggle his way out of the embrace.

Matsumoto Rangiku was like a second mother to Ichigo. When he had lost his mother, he and his sisters stayed with Rangiku until Kisuke and Isshin were sure that Aizen was not on their tracks.

As she hugged Ichigo, she noticed the lithe figure behind the boy. "Oh" she let go of the gasping young man, "what's this?" she asked.

Ichigo coughed harshly and the auburn haired girl rushed to rub his back in attempt to soothe him.

"Oh my!" Rangiku exclaimed, "you really have grown Ichigo! You've got yourself a girlfriend" she jumped in glee.

"She's *cough* she *cough*" Ichigo tried to say but Rangiku was just too thrilled to listen

"Okay now, let me see just how cute your lover is" she skipped towards Orihime to take a good look at her. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders to examine Ichigo's 'girlfriend's' face.

Rangiku's smile faded when those gray orbs turned to look at her. Her face drained of color and she backed away from Orihime. She turned to Ichigo with a horrified face. "I-Ichigo" she trembled, "what have you done?"

Rangiku knew Ichigo's companion. She had only seen eyes as gray as hers in Las Noches. And it frightened her to see this girl again, because it meant that Ichigo had done something that would anger Aizen.

Rangiku was once the Seireitei's Royal Performer, dancing for Aizen and his subjects. She was just a teenager back then, a lovely maiden at the tender age of sixteen. Her beauty and skills as a dancer not only amazed the King but had also captured the heart of a certain silver haired advisor.

It was an unadulterated love for Rangiku and Gin. They were so in love with each other that they could not bear to be apart. So Gin, with the approval of Aizen, had Rangiku move into Las Noches with him. For a few years, Rangiku lived happily with Gin, treated almost like a royal, never having to lift a finger. That was until the search for the elixir began.

It was during those years of seeking for a cure for old age that Gin began distancing himself from Rangiku. He would leave without telling her where he would be heading off to and then would return days later, covered in dirt and caked with blood. She knew that there was a war between kingdoms and that with war comes bloodshed but Gin was an advisor, not a soldier and so even though he was very capable in battle, he should not be in the battlefield. This sparked Rangiku's suspicion.

She tried asking Gin but all he would do was smile and tell her not to get so worked up with something that shouldn't concern her. Rangiku figured that if Gin didn't want to tell her, then maybe he had a good reason as to why he was keeping it from her.

But one night, after the tallest tower in Las Noches was built and the stars forgot to shine, Rangiku woke with a start. She had the gut feeling that something was terribly wrong. Without hesitation, she dashed to the thrown room, where she presumed Gin would be. But what she found gave her the shock of her life.

On his throne was Aizen with something unbelievably bright standing next to him. Music filled the room but she could not understand the words the beautiful voice was singing. It sounded foreign to her. The song seemed to have ended and the light slowly faded, revealing a small figure with strange auburn hair and eyes of the rarest hues of gray. It was a little girl, about the age of eight, dressed in lovely robes of crimson and pink. With the way the little girl carried herself, it was easy to tell that she was in fact, a princess. But what astonished Rangiku even more was that King Aizen, who was supposed to be dying of old age was sitting on his throne, looking like the young conqueror that he was decades ago.

Rangiku was told never to tell anyone of the little princess and that if she ever tried to utter a word about her, she'd end up being executed. She never told anyone about the little girl, but she could not stop thinking about her either. Everyday, when Aizen's newest pet's lady in waiting would go up the tower to take care of the little girl, Rangiku would sneak in to check on her. She watched as the little girl would wistfully stare out the window.

When Rangiku asked Gin about the little girl, he smiled sadly at her and just a few days afterwards, she was cast out of Las Noches. Rangiku never told anyone about the little girl because she knew that if she told anyone about it, she'd get killed.

Rangiku never found out what the child really was, nor did she ever learn her name but what she knew was that the little girl is the only reason why Aizen was still alive. She was aware of Aizen's possessiveness over the beautiful child because of what the child can do and though she would not admit it, she was very much afraid of Aizen and his obsession with the little girl.

But now that Ichigo had somehow managed to slip the princess out of the palace, who knows what Aizen might do to Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo raised a brow at Ichigo. As though having not one bit of knowledge of what he had just gotten himself into.

Rangiku blew out an exasperated sigh and dragged Ichigo and Orihime the kitchen to talk to them 'privately'

"You ignorant fool!" she shouted at Ichigo. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Do you know just how terrible the consequences of what you have done are?"

"Of all the girls you could have fallen for, why this one? Why the one who could cost you your life?" she continued her tirade, "You are going against Aizen here! Did you think that a boy like yourself could ever stand up to Aizen? Have you gone mad?"

Ichigo did not reply, it was as if he could not even comprehend what Rangiku had just said. His eyes became hazy and all he could hear from Rangiku were incoherent words, then all of a sudden his whole world became black. Exhaustion has taken over him, his adrenaline rush had come down and all the pain in his body began to sink in.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime rushed to Ichigo's side.

Rangiku called three of her workers to carry Ichigo to the small room behind the pub. They laid him on the futon and bandaged his wounds. After thanking them, she bid them permission to leave and she turned to the princess who was worriedly gazing at Ichigo.

"I don't know what you are" Rangiku said, immediately catching Orihime's attention. "nor do I know where you are from but I do have an idea of what you have been through" she said, "how in the world did Ichigo find you and why are you with him?"

"I have made a pact with Kurosaki-kun. Please do not get mad at him, he has no ill intentions"

"Yes I know that" Rangiku said softly, "but what is this pact you have made with him? Do you realize that you are endangering his life?"

"I am aware of that" Orihime lowered her head, "and I am sorry for my selfishness but I did not leave Las Noches just to escape but also because I wish to help Kurosaki-kun" she explained.

"He has a friend he desperately wishes to save and I have promised to do everything I can to help him " she said with determination in her doe eyes, "so please Rangiku-sama, would you please aid us in our endeavor?" she pleaded

Rangiku was surprised by Orihime's request, she did not know who this friend of Ichigo's was and yet she was willing to defy her 'father' to help Ichigo. She reminded Rangiku a lot of Masaki, Ichigo's mother as her best friend and it made her smile a little. It was Masaki who saved her from being sold off into prostitution and taught her how to dance. Masaki did not know Rangiku and had only seen her once but she still went through the trouble of breaking her out of the brothel and even sheltered her until she married Gin. If not for Masaki's saving grace, Rangiku would not be who she was right now, and for that, she owed her life to Masaki. She swore she would do anything for the her best friend, and knowing Masaki all she would ever ask would be for Rangiku to look out for her children, and right now that meant Ichigo.

Rangiku smiled inwardly, "you know my name?"

"Yes" Orihime smiled, "I remember you are Gin-sama's wife and you have been secretly watching over me" she neared Rangiku, "I thank you for that"

Rangiku was moved by the young girl, she really was like Masaki, "Will you tell me your name?"

"My name is Orihime" the auburn haired girl beamed

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a start. Something was not right. He had passed out last night after Rangiku dragged him and Orihime to the kitchen.

"Orihime!" he suddenly remembered

He looked around the room to search for any sign of the auburn haired girl but that was left of her was her robes of silk and satin.

Where was she? What had happened after he fainted? Did the Arrancars find them and take her back? All these questions flooded Ichigo's mind, abruptly he jumped to his feet to search for the girl but as he opened the door, he felt himself bump into something and a hot and wet sensation on his chest.

"Owie!" he heard a familiar whimper.

It was Orihime, on the floor and rubbing her backside. She was no longer in her richly woven kimono but in a simpler pink kimono.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, startling Ichigo. "I'm terribly sorry!" she rushed towards him with a washcloth, wiping away the warm water that she had split on him from the basin. She then rushed to the kitchen to get another basin of warm water and knelt before Ichigo.

"Why do you have a basin of water with you?" Ichigo asked

"To clean you wounds"

Ichigo did not even notice that his arms were covered in small wounds, from the soldiers in Las Noches's attempts to stop him and that on his shoulder was a slit a little bigger than those on his arms.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Orihime asked discreetly to which Ichigo complied to.

Orihime gingerly removed the previous bandages that they had put on Ichigo while he was asleep. She then dabbed the wet cloth onto the wounds, cleaning the grime from the wounds.

As she cleaned the wounds, Orihime let a small giggle escape her pretty pink lips, causing Ichigo to raise a brow at her. "What's so funny?" he asked

"Well" Orihime began, "It just seems as though I'm bumping into you a lot" she laughed, "do you think it's destiny?"

"No. I think it's just your clumsiness" Ichigo replied curtly, wincing at the sting of the water coming in contact to his wounds.

"I am not clumsy" the auburn haired girl protested

"Tch yeah right" Ichigo scoffed. "By the way, did Rangiku-san give you those clothes?" he asked

"Yes" Orihime answered with glee, "she said that I attracted too much attention in my old robes and since I am on the run right now I should try to blend in with the people. These really are refreshing and light, unlike my old robes. You can't imagine how heavy they are and how tight and hot. I actually like theses new clothes a lot better. The-" Orihime was rudely cut off by a large hand that covered her mouth.

"Hey" Ichigo said as he made sure his face was in the level of hers, "you talk too much"

Orihime blushed a bright pink at her 'captor's' antics. His face was so close to hers and this was the only time she ever noticed just how brown his eyes were and how well sculpted his face was.

Groggily, Ichigo stood up, leaving Orihime in a daze and headed for the pub. When he finally reached the saloon part of the house, he was greeted by a tall man dressed in a dark kimono with a thin chain with a silver cross pendant dangling on his neck. His hair was neatly combed back until his nape and he smiled slyly at Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo" he waved

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man "uh do I know you?" he asked

"How rude!" the man griped, "I greet you like a decent person and you reply to me like a savage"

"No seriously" Ichigo neared him, "who are you and why do you know my name?"

The man chuckled to himself and stood from his stool, showing Ichigo that he was much taller than the boy. "I, you ignoramus, am Ginjo Kuugo and it just so happens that you are an overnight celebrity here in Seireitei" he walked passed Ichigo and towards Orihime, circling her like a vulture.

"What a pretty girl you've got here" he smirked as he touched Orihime's long auburn hair, "did you really think that you could ever get away from Aizen after you kidnapped his most precious daughter?r".

"Why do you know about this?" Ichigo asked in a dark and threatening tone

"Becau-"

"GINJOOOO!" the door slammed open with a girl with dark violet hair that were kept in pigtails standing at the doorway. "Ginjo! How dare you run away from me while I'm still talking to you! Did you find the boy?" she asked in a loud and screeching voice.

"You don't need to shout at me Riruka I'm not deaf" Ginjo complained

"What?"

"I said yeah I found the boy"

"Where?" she scanned the pub for a sign of 'the boy' but due to her poor eyesight, she just could not spot him. "Where the hell is he? Why the heck is it so dark here? Can't you even open the curtains or at least light more lamps here? Sheesh" she nagged

"Use your damn spectacles, the boy's just here standing next to me" Ginjo said with irritation, "blind witch" he muttered under his breath

"Shut up I don't want to wear those hideous things" she barked at Ginjo. She took one of the lamps from the nearest table then marched towards Ginjo. She took a second to glare at Ginjo then turned to the young man beside him. She squinted her eyes at Ichigo, when she could finally see him clearly, her eyes widened with her mouth agape.

"O my God!" she gasped, "he's hot!"

"What?" Ichigo asked

"I-I-I-" she began to stammer, words just can't seem to come out right as she stared at Ichigo. "I-" she tried to say again but she was interrupted by a thunderous noise coming from the kitchen.

Thinking that Arrancars have come, Ichigo dashed towards the kitchen, only to find Orihime, yet again on the floor. Opposite of her was an unconscious boy covered in flour.

"Owie"

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh "klutz" he mumbled as he helped her up

"I am not" Orihime objected, "I was just a little careless" she tried to explain

"Yeah, well your carelessness just killed someone" the orange haired man pointed to the out cold boy on the floor.

Before Orihime could even react to what Ichigo had just said, Riruka had pushed Ichigo away from Orihime and had jumped in front of her. She scrutinized the auburn haired girl, her face just inches away from her.

Riruka did not like the fact that this girl who had the face that could launch a thousand ships also had a body that could make a man go crazy for her. She narrowed her eyes at Orihime, taking in her figure then she glanced at her own body. She gave a small growl at the lack of 'size'. The more she disliked the fact that this girl seemed to be close to the orange haired boy that she had just set her eyes on.

"H-Hello" Orihime smiled nervously at Riruka

"Who are you and what do you have to do with him?" the violet haired girl asked with a dark tone

"Him? Do you mean Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked innocently

"Yeah him"

"Oh he's my captor" she answered honestly

"You'r-" Riruka was about to complain when she was rudely disrupted by the short young man covered in flour, who was just moments ago in a comatose.

"I am so terribly sorry your highness!" he brawled, kneeling before Orihime

"Eh?"

"Princess?" Riruka shrieked

"Yes, princess" the boy turned to the violet haired girl, "she is Aizen-sama's daughter after all"

"AIZEN"S DAUGHTER!"

Immediately Ginjo rushed to cover Riruka's mouth as Ichigo went to cover the boy's. "Hanatarou you idiot!" he hissed

"hum shorrhhyy" Hanatarou cried through Ichigo's hand

"but Aizen's not my father" Orihime tried to say but nobody seemed to be paying any attention to her

"LET ME GO!" Riruka thrashed in Ginjo's hold

"Keep it down and stop struggling and I just might let you go" Ginjo told the squirming girl.

Riruka did not like being told what to do so with a small growl, she bit onto Ginjo's hand with all her might and stomped on his foot. "Little bitch!" Ginjo groaned as he nursed his bleeding hand

"I want an explanation right now!" Riruka demanded, "I want to know why that wimp is calling that girl 'princess' and why the hell they're running away". When Riruka wanted to know something she would do the craziest things to satisfy her curiosity.

With an annoyed sigh, Ginjo dragged the seething girl to a corner and whispered to her. Riruka seemed to be listening intently to him, then her eyes widened for a millisecond. When Ginjo finished, she turned to Orihime and started towards her with a glare. She stopped a feet from Orihime, "be thankful that you got to him first" she snarled at her before marching out of the kitchen.

"What did you tell her?" Ichigo asked Ginjo

"I told her that Orihime is Aizen's daughter so that she won't mess with her" Ginjo shrugged, "and I told her that you were going to elope with the princess that's why you're running away" he grinned deviously.

"I'm what?" Ichigo exclaimed. "I kidnapped her for Kami's sake! I'm not going to friggin' elope with her!" Ichigo shouted

"Keep it down! She might hear you" Ginjo told Ichigo to tone down, " I just saved your ass from being stalked by a violet haired blind lunatic, show some gratitude"he griped.

* * *

At around sunset, when the skies have turned into the warm shades of orange and red, Rangiku barged into the pub with a massive headache. "Hanatarou!" she called for her employee, "get me a glass of water, quickly" she ordered as she entered her private room.

As Hanatarou rushed to bring Rangiku her drink, Ichigo trudged towards Rangiku. "Rangiku-san" he uttered

"Lower you're tone Ichigo! Can't you see I'm fighting a hangover here" Rangiku groaned

"I thought you said you knew a way for us to leave Seireitei without the guards discovering us? Why are we still here? Can't we leave today?" he complained

"We're just waiting for the right time Ichigo, have a little patience"

"I haven't got the leisure of waiting, Rangiku-san. I need to get to Rukia before the 7th" he suddenly raised his voice

There was a moment of silence before Rangiku finally spoke, "So this is what your whole escapade is all about". She smiled at him with a hind of sadness and said "I heard from Yoruichi that Rukia's condition had worsened"

Ichigo clenched his fists to the point where his knuckles have turned white, his head was hung low and his bangs covering his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what I'm trying to do is impossible too? Are you going to say that there is no way Rukia could ever somehow cheat death" he asked, his voice hoarse and severe.

"No" Rangiku answered softly, " I don't think you can do whatever you put your mind into" she stood up and placed a hand on his broad shoulder, " I have already seen someone cheat death, so it's not impossible for Rukia to cheat death. All I have to say is I have promised your mother that will do everything in my power to help you-" she was cut off when she heard a commotion in the pub.

Rangiku went out to see what it was about. Her eyes almost bulged out at the sight. Standing in the front lines of a troupe of Arrancars was the man Rangiku had been wishing not to see in more than 3 years, the tall man with silver hair that was Aizen's advisor.

"Hiya Ran-chan" he greeted with his perpetual sly grin, "Miss me?"

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this was just a filler guys. Btw, let me just explain why the chapter is Ash Cat. Well you see the pub's name is Ash Cat because Rangiku's zanpakoutou is Haineko, literally 'Ash Cat'. Just thought you'd want to know :)  
**

**Don't forget to review please . . .**

**~Ember~  
**


	8. Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my dear readers! So sorry if I haven't updated Eve of the 7th for quite a while. Writer's block is evil! I almost went mad trying to fight it. I watched Tangled again and I now know how this story is going to end But don't worry I'm not going to cut Hime's hair, or will I? *grins widely***

**Well I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out :3**

**I have to admit though, Eve of the 7th is getting less and less reviews and I'm starting to worry. Nevertheless, here you are. The 7th installment of Eve of the 7th.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Disclosure**

"_Hiya Ran-chan!" _he smiled_, "Did ya miss me?" _

"Gin" Rangiku narrowed her eyes dangerously at the silver haired man.

"You know I'm a little hurt, Hun" he walked a little closer to her, "You wrote Matsumoto Rangiku on the proprietress's permit. Have you forgotten that you're supposed to be an Ichimaru now?"

"Tch, yeah right" Rangiku snorted, "I'm no longer you're wife. Not since you threw me out, remember?" she said bitterly. She then lifted her eyes to the King's advisor glared at him, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm simply visiting my wife" he said in his heavy Kyoto-ben accent

"Visiting me?" Rangiku laughed, her voice filled with scorn, "With your whole troupe? Well isn't that just sweet of you" she said sardonically

"Oh Ran-chan" Gin chuckled, "you always were the sarcastic one. I loved that about you" he ran a finger down the length of her arm, making Rangiku shudder

"Get out of here Gin!" her tone dead serious, "Get out of here before I kick your ass outta here!"

"Oh but I can't just leave, love" he smirked at her, "I think you know why I'm here". He circled her like a vulture, assessing her reaction. "I know that you're the only person _he'_s got closest to a relative" he stopped behind her, "and I know you're hiding _him_" he whispered

* * *

Ichigo was down under a counter with Orihime. He put a finger to his lips, asking Orihime to keep quiet and she did. He listened to what Rangiku and the man were talking about.

"I know that you're the only person _he_'s got closest to a relative". He heard the man say, "And I know you're hiding _him_". Ichigo's eyes grew wide, they've tracked him down.

He felt a tug on his arm, he turned to Orihime who was staring at him with those gray orbs that seem to read his thoughts. 'It's alright' he read her lip movement.

* * *

"Get. Out" Rangiku emphasized every word as she glared at Gin and his soldiers.

Gin only stared at his wife, her crystalline blue eyes shining with rage, her lips in a tight line. "I thought you hated it when I leave" he murmured

"You always do anyway" she spat back before turning her back to him and heading towards her office but a hand pulled her back.

"I know he's here" he told her again, "but I'll let it go this time because I still love you" he said before letting her go.

Rangiku turned back around to face Gin, her eyes glimmering with tears. She breathed deeply just to control her temper, just to contain the extreme emotions she was feeling right now.

"Just thought you wanted to know" Gin shrugged before leaving the pub with his troupe.

Rangiku spun on her heels and stared at her costumers, "That's it!" she bellowed, "We're closed for the night. Come back tomorrow" she announced before marching to her office.

The men began complain but when Rangiku shot them death glares, they immediately shut up and ran for the door. Satisfied with the silence, she sat back down on her desk and sighed, "I have to give that bastard a good kick on the groin someday" she said to herself.

How many years has it been since she last saw him, since he last talked to her? She can't remember anymore. When she married Gin at the tender age of sixteen, she was so blissfully in love with him. She felt so naïve for having fallen in love with such a mysterious and unpredictable man and yet those was the reason she fell in love with him in the first place. He was her first love, he was the person who showed her love and he was also the person who threw her love away.

It pained her to see him because no matter how hard she tried to push him out of her thoughts. No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she just couldn't bring herself to do so because despite adamantly denying it, deep down inside, she was still very much in love with Gin.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked, snapping her from her reverie. Even thought the girl had only been here for a day and a half, she's grown quite accustomed to her voice.

_Orihime_

"I'm fine dear" she sighed with a smile

"Matsumoto-san!" Hanatarou yelled from the parlor, "I said we're closed please come back tomorrow" he cried but to someone else

"Oi! Matsumoto! I got it!" a familiar voice shouted

Rangiku sighed and got up from her seat, "Geez people keep it down" she complained as she stepped out of the room with Orihime.

Ginjo had a map spread out on a table, Ichigo and Hanatarou were standing around the table with him. "We're in Seireitei" he pointed to the center of the map, "and you're going to the East Land" he pointed to a patch of green on the map, "but Aizen's men already know that you're on you're way to the East that's why they've blocked the East gate" he explained

"What do you propose we do?" Ichigo asked staring down at the map

"Exit through the West gate, go through the South Realm and towards the East" Ginjo answered proudly

"What?" the orange haired man exclaimed in disbelief, "That'll take me weeks! I only have a few days"

"I've marked a route that you can take, it's a shortcut and will get you to the East in 3 days" Ginjo pointed to a path marked in red ink, "that is if you don't get lost" he smirked at the young man

"Three days!" Ichigo slammed his fists on the table, "That's too long"

Ginjo frowned at the boy and gave him an irritated look, "Do you have any better ideas?". When Ichigo could not respond to his question, Ginjo gave him a smug look, "I thought so" he said.

"Hurry! We must get you to the West gate by night fall so that you can enter the West Country boundaries by midnight" he threw Ichigo a cloak and wrapped another around Orihime

"Thank you" Orihime acknowledged timidly

"You're welcome sweetheart" Ginjo winked at the princess.

Ginjo, Ichigo, Orihime and Rangiku scurried along Seireitei, hoping no one would find them suspicious. Arrancars littered the city and the 'orange haired perpetrator' was the talk of the town, much to Ichigo's displeasure.

They walked silently, trying not to catch anyone's attention. Ichigo kept his head low with the hood concealing his mane of bright orange. He stared ahead and kept himself alert; ready to grab Orihime and run if ever an arrancar tries to approach them. He scanned his surroundings, planning an escape route just in case they got caught, that was until his eyes landed on a pair of small white feet, peeping from under the cloak that covered the princess's body.

Ichigo continued to gaze at them. The porcelain skin of her feet becoming grimy from the filth of the pavement they walked on. _"Isn't she cold?" _he wondered. Their journey back to the East would be long and he was not going to let Orihime walk around barefooted. He looked around, they were in the market now. Slipping a hand from underneath his cloak, he swiftly grabbed a pair of Geta that he assumed would fit Orihime. He then pulled her to a side and handed it to her, "Put these on" he commanded

"Where did you get them?" she inquired, "You didn't steal them, did you?"

"I'll come back here and pay for them if we somehow manage not to get killed" he groaned, compelling Orihime to wear them quickly.

Orihime took them reluctantly and slipped them on. She was thankful to have something to protect her feet from the rough and cold ground but she still felt bad that she had to use something stolen. "Promise to pay for it when we're done with this journey?"

"Yeah, yeah" he nodded half heartedly, before grabbing her to catch up with Ginjo and the others.

Finally, they reached the outskirts of Seireitei, a place swathed in thick grass. As they approached the huge walls that separated Seireitei from the boundaries of the West Country, Ichigo noticed a hooded figure standing by the wall. Something seemed so familiar about the figure and Ichigo had to squint just to see it better in the dark.

"Kid" the rough voice of a woman said, "told ya you weren't welcome in Las Noches" and Ichigo immediately recognized the voice.

Ichigo could imagine the smirk plastered on her face as she said those words. "Smoke breathing hag" he mumbled, earning a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"Shaddap!" Kuukaku said snapped. She turned to Orihime and scrutinizing her before facing Ichigo again. "Listen carefully kid" she began, "If you move fast you'll get to the West Country by midnight or by twilight. Be careful Ichigo, Aizen has already sent word to the East, West and North to be watchful of you". She placed her hands on her hips and chuckled, "You've got a pretty big prize money and hell I would've turned you in if I didn't have a conscience" she said, "Now get going!"

The orange haired lad only scoffed before moving to pass through the whole in the wall.

Just before Ichigo could move, Rangiku pressed a bag onto Ichigo's hands. The young man stared at the pouch in his hand. Judging by the weight in his palm, he guessed the pouch contained coins. He opened it and was stunned by the amount of gold coins that was inside. "Rangiku-san I-"

"Don't loose it" she gave him a motherly smile before roughly shoving him into the hole that they've made on the thick wall. "Now go have fun!" she said, shooing Orihime and motioning for her to follow Ichigo.

As they reached the other side of the wall, a hand protruded from the hole, "Can't leave this" Ginjo's voice boomed, "you'll never get to the East without this" he waved the map at the two.

Ichigo grabbed the map, then turned to Orihime, giving him a look that said 'follow me' before dashing into the darkness.

* * *

Ichigo leaned on a tree as he tried to catch his breath. They ran as fast as they could and it seems that Ginjo was right, for it was probably midnight when they neared the environs of the West Country.

He glanced at Orihime who was bending with her hands on her knees, gasping for air. "Sorry" Ichigo muttered, "I guess I ran too fast"

"Why were we running anyway?" Orihime asked, "It's not like West Country is going to run from us if we don't make it there by midnight" she heaved

"Well it's safer to travel in between the boundaries at night than when there is light" he explained, "but I guess we can rest for a while, the gates of the West would still be heavily guarded during midnight, we must wait for dusk". He slid down on the tree and sat by the large roots.

Orihime moved to sit beside him. The two were silent for a long time before Ichigo realized that Orihime had been staring at the moon for the whole time.

"What are you staring at?" he asked

"The moon"

"Why? Is this the first time you've seen a moon?"

She giggled, "No silly! She's talking to me"

Ichigo's brows furrowed as he stared at her with an incredulous expression. "And you're calling me silly? The moon can't friggin' talk!"

"Yes she can!" Orihime protested, "And she's telling me it's not wise to go through the route that we were given"

"What does she know? She's just the moon!" Ichigo argued, feeling like an idiot for referring to the moon as 'she'

"Luna is very capable! She says we shouldn't go to the Southern Realm" Orihime insisted

"You even gave the moon a name?" he shook his head with a mock-chuckle

"I didn't give her that name. Amaterasu gave her that name" she answered back

"Amaterasu? Who the devil is Amaterasu? God! You're a lunatic!" he suddenly blurted out.

"It doesn't matter if you think I'm zany but I do believe Luna and she says it's alright to take a longer path because it will be safer" she argued

"No!" Ichigo shouted, "I'm already making Rukia wait and I cannot afford to make it longer by taking a longer path! And I don't need you or the moon to tell me what to do!" he heaved as he finished speaking. It was the first time he raised his voice at Orihime and it was obvious that she was taken aback for her eyes grew wide and her face turned into one of utter shock.

Ichigo himself was surprised with his outburst. But seeing her expression of a mix of fear and astonishment, he could not apologize; instead he turned his back on her and grunted.

There was tense silence between the two and Orihime could no longer take it. "Where are you from Kurosaki-kun?" she broke the silence. He didn't respond, he just sat there, with his back to her.

"Do you have friends from the West?" the auburn haired princess inquired

"No"

"Do you not have many friends?"

"No"

"How about a best friend?"

"No"

"Pity. Are you afraid to make friends?"

"No"

"Have you ever wondered which hurts more? Saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing and wishing you had?"

"No"

"Have you ever loved then?"

"No! So keep quiet and let me rest" he half shouted

Orihime stared at him, scrutinizing him. Ichigo only stared back with an annoyed expression. Why was she looking at him like that? She was gazing at him like he was something so foreign to her. Wasn't she angry that he shouted at her twice? Wasn't she afraid of him? Apparently not, for she stared into his eyes, like she was reading such an interesting book and not a trace of annoyance was in her expression.

"What?" he spoke sharply

"You are not living then" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked again, brows furrowing in confusion. What is this girl talking about?

"You always say no. You barely laugh. You say you have not loved. What is life if you do not love? I thought that it was the only things humans have that almost everybody envies. Love. And yet you have not loved. Then you're not living, you're merely existing".

Orihime hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the ground. "I may not know a lot of things because I've been stuck in a tower for so long but I remember my brother always telling me about humans and the way they love. Humans, he said, were destructive and foolish creatures. Fight about the most trivial things, Lie for the silliest purposes, hate for the simplest reasons but they way they love. It's amazing. Love is powerful my brother would say. It can make you soar yet it can also bring you down, it can mend a heart, yet it can also make it bleed. Only humans have it in all of the universe"

She turned to Ichigo again with a sympathetic look "It's really a pity if you haven't loved" she said

Her speech was strange, almost disturbing actually. But as her words sunk into his head, he finally realized her point. "No" Ichigo suddenly spoke "I have loved. And I think I continue to love"

Ichigo stared at Orihime. Her words were sometimes silly that you would doubt if she was even sane but there are times when her words would mean so much. True, she was naïve and would seem ignorant at times but when she spoke, she spoke with innocence and depth.

"So you have loved!" her face lit up immediately

"Yes"

"I'm guessing it's with your friend you want to save so badly"

Ichigo only nodded

"I see, you must really love Rukia-san then"

"How did you know her name?" Ichigo asked

"You mentioned her when you shouted at me" she giggled

Ichigo sighed and raked a hand through his spiky orange hair. "I'm sorry about that" he breathed out, "I guess I'm a little frustrated that I can't get to the East sooner" he admitted

Orihime glanced at him with pensive eyes, "It's okay" she smiled softly before staring back at the moon.

Ichigo felt guilty. He shouldn't have made Orihime upset. 'It isn't her fault' he thought, she should be angry for being shouted at and yet her she was being so understanding. He leaned back and stared down at her.

"How about you? Have you loved?" He suddenly asked

"Yes" she answered instantly, "And love is the very reason I agreed to join you in this journey"

"Love? I thought you just wanted to leave the tower"

"That and because of love" she pointed out

"Tell me about him" he spoke, wondering what brought him to say that

"Only if you tell me more about Rukia-san" she smiled

"Seems fair enough" he shrugged

"I used to play with Hikoboshi a lot" she started, "He was the only way I could get a break from being a princess. He didn't treat me like the pampered princess that I was, instead he let me be myself. But he was from the other side, from Aquila and because Aquila was quite far from Lyra, Onii-chan would allow me to play with him once every year only. When Aizen kidnapped me, it was the only time I realized how much I missed Hikoboshi and how much I love him"

"So why escape now? If you've loved him for so long why only now?"

"Luna told me that Hikoboshi has come for me" she answered, hope glimmering in her eyes. "She says he is near the Amenogawa River, that's why I must go to him"

"If he's really a man, he should go to you, not the other way around" Ichigo grumbled. Feeling a little distressed at hearing about Hikoboshi

"Hikoboshi is a man!" Orihime said in defense of the man she loved, "besides he doesn't know where I am whereas I know where he is, so I should go to him"

Not wanting to start arguing wit her again, Ichigo only shrugged and said "If you say so"

"What about Rukia-san? Why is she so special to you?" she looked up to him like a little girl waiting for a bed time story

"Well" Ichigo didn't know how to say it. He never was vocal about his love for Rukia, hell it took him so many years before he actually told her he didn't see her as a friend anymore but as someone more special. He felt awkward talking about it. "She's the reason I'm still living". _'God that sounded so cheesy' _he thought but it was true. He didn't want to say anything more, he just sat there and observed this mystery sitting right beside him.

The moon, or Luna as Orihime emphasizedt, shone down at them brightly and the light illuminated Orihime's skin. Her long lashes creating shadows akin to feathers, her eyes, gleaming and appearing almost like the color of mirrors under the moonlight.

The natives of a certain kingdom had their own distinct look. For example, Southerners were known for their strange hair colors, people from the West were known for having eyes of the rarest hues, citizens of the East were best known for their bronze skin while the people of the North were pale. Seireitei didn't have a particular trait, the reason behind this is because it was the melting pot of the world.

A lot of people mistake Ichigo for a southerner mainly because of his orange hair but he once you take a good look at his skin tone, you'll be convinced that he is from the East. Thinking about it, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder where Orihime came from. She had bright auburn hair but she says she is not of the South. Maybe she was from the West or maybe the North.

"Hey Orihime" Ichigo started, "where are you from?"

Gray eyes landed on Ichigo in a questioning manner, as though saying 'why are you asking?' but she answers nonetheless. She points up.

Ichigo cocked his head in confusion, then realizing what she meant "Oh North" he said

Orihime tried to say no but Ichigo wasn't paying attention and continued to question her. "So how old are you?" he asked

"Here on earth or in light years*?" she countered with a question

Now Ichigo was amused.' Where does she get all these?' he wondered, "On earth" he chuckled

"Oh well I'm eighteen here on earth"

"And in light years?" he asked with a tickled look

"If I remember correctly" she thought for a moment, "I'm 180 years old"

"You're old" Ichigo laughed

Orihime smiled brightly as he watched Ichigo laugh. 'He looks a lot more handsome when he laughs' she thought. Seeing him laugh, Orihime didn'k know which she liked better, his laugh or his scowl? She decided she liked both.

"Well how old are you?" she asked

"19" he answered proudly

"In light years you're 190 years old" she said a matter-of-factly. "Ew you're older than me" she giggled.

"How rude" Ichigo frowned, "you make me sound like a senior citizen". He couldn't help but smile when Orihime began to laugh, the sound of her laughter made the air around them lighter.

"So tell me something about yourself"

Orihime turned to him with a quizzical look, "why do you want to know about me?" she questioned

"I'm going to be travelling with you. I might as well get to know you right?"

"Wow you probably are the nicest captor" she teased, earning a frown from the said captor. "Well" she began, "nothing is out of the ordinary in my life except being kidnapped at a young age, being locked in a tower for 10 years and forced to call a complete stranger 'father'" she placed a slender finger on her lips in thought, "but my brother, Sora, is the king and is unbelieveably protective of me. I was born in Lyra and I weave special garments for my brother's subjects"

Orihime glanced at Ichigo, who was staring at the dark sky, "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Do you have a family?" she asked quietly

"I used to"

"What do you mean?" she cocked her head in confusion

"They're all dead" he replied, despondency in his voice

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Orihime placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping that it might give him some sort of comfort. "If you don't mind, could you tell me a little bit about them?" she hesitantly asked

Ichigo eyed Orihime. No he didn't want to tell her anything about his family. It'll only bring back the bad memories but part of him wanted to because he was starting to forget about his family, how they used to be, how they used to act, smile and bicker and telling Orihime about his family would somehow prevent him from forgetting the family that he loved so much.

Noticing Ichigo's hesitation, Orihime immediately tried to put him at ease "You don't have to if you don't feel like-"

"I had a pair of fraternal twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin" Ichigo began, ignoring what Orihime was about to say, "Yuzu was a sweet little girl, she was just like Mom, Karin on the other hand was more of a tough girl but an energetic one at that. My mother stayed with us everyday, teaching us things about life. On the contrary, Dad was almost always away because he served as on of the real King's captains during that time. But when he did have time to be with us, we would sit on top of a hill and gaze at the sky"

Ichigo glanced at Orihime, only to find her intently staring at him, listening to him. He found it strangely comforting to have someone to talk to about his family. Rukia knew a lot about his family already, there was nothing left to talk about. Renji wasn't the type of person who mused over lost family members so he couldn't talk to him either.

"They were everything to me" he sighed, " But one night, during Tanabata, Aizen's men raided our town. They were searching for something but they couldn't find it, so they burned the houses down. My Dad went off to fight the Arrancars, telling me to protect my sisters and mother" He stopped abruptly and Orihime wondered why. She looked up to him, his fists clenched to the point where his knuckles have turned white. "I couldn't protect Mom" he finally let out.

Orihime placed her small hand on top of his clenched fist, her eyes saying 'it's alright' and she grasped his large hands, squeezing it gently. He stiffened at first, confused as to what she was doing but then he gave her small hands a squeeze too, accepting the comfort she was trying to offer.

Ichigo smiled weakly before continuing, "We were saved by Urahara-san. After that, my Dad went to fight by the Shinigami and left me and my sisters with Urahara-san and a bunch of orphans he found. That's where I met Rukia" A small smile graced his face, "I found happiness there. But nothing lasts. One night while we were on our way home, Arrancars ambushed us. The next thing I knew, I no longer had a family. I was an orphan"

The two remained silent for a few moments. Ichigo pondered on why he felt chatty today. Normally, he wouldn't talk about his family, especially not to someone he barely knew. But Orihime just had this effect where you would feel comfortable to talk to her.

Just then he felt a light weight on his shoulder and the sound of soft and even breathing. He turned to his companion only to find her leaning on his shoulder fast asleep. "You must be really tired" he murmured. He wondered why he felt so at ease with this person.

Strangely, he felt himself being lulled to sleep by the sound of her soft breathing. Slowly, his head began atop Orihime's. Despite being on the run, he felt perplexingly at peace. His eyes closed as sleep over took him.

* * *

A shadow moved stealthily amid the darkness that covered the town. His slows down when he finally comes face to face with the man he has been searching for.

Green eyes pierced the darkness, his pale skin seemed paler in the moonlight.

"They are on their way" the cloaked figure reported, "They should be in the West by midnight"

The green eyed man tossed him a pouch and the unmistakable sound of coins clicking together resounded through the silent town. "A thousand golden coins as promised Kuugo Ginjo" the man said in his deep monotonous voice

Kuugo Ginjo grinned.

* * *

The first rays of morning light touched the planes and angles of Ichigo's face. He cracked one eye open, only to see that it was already sunrise.

"Shit!" he cursed. He overslept. They were supposed to be on their way at the West Country by now. He abruptly shot up, scanning his surrounding, searching for the auburn haired princess, who was supposed to be by sleeping by his side.

"Orihime!" he called frantically. He ran through the woods, seeking his supposed captive. Distress filled his system when he still could not find her.

He tried searching again and finally came to a stop when his eyes finally found the princess. His eyes widened and his body trembled when he heard her shriek.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

***Okay so I know that light years are supposed to be a unit of length but in this fic I used them as a unit of time. So here light years refer to years in the celestial realm. Time goes by faster where Orihime comes from so 100 years there is simply 10 years on earth (I just made that up so please don't be confused). Physically they age slower than humans but in Orihime's case, because she was brought to Earth, she ages like a normal human.**

**Author's Note:**

**Yay cliffie! Don't you just love cliffies?**

**Anyway, I already started on the next chapter so do expect an update sooner than usual.**

**Be a darling and leave me a review please.**

**XOXO**

**~Ember~**


	9. Quandary

**Author's Note: **

**So here's another chapter of Eve of the 7th. Took me a while to have this published. I enjoyed writing this one. I love Gimmjow, he's so hot and I just loved writing about him teehee. **

**Hope you enjoy this one~**

**Here you go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Quandary**

_Kill or be killed_

_He was only eight years old yet he knew that it was the rule of life. _

_It was tough growing up, especially if you were an eight year Southerner smuggled into Seireitei. _

_He had no mother. He never knew his father. He had no family. He had no friends. He learned the cruelty of life at a young age; honing his body, developing his muscles, hardening his heart._

_By the age of ten, he was known as the local street rat. 'The scum of the Earth' they would call him. He didn't care if they called him that, he'd been called worse. He was not afraid to be slapped by a vendor or hit by a palace guard. No, he endured much harder beatings before._

_When he turned twelve his name already brought forth a notorious reputation. He was already fighting like a grown man. He enjoyed fighting. He never needed a reason to do so; he just always punched a scumbag in the face and kneed an asshole in the groin_

_He had just finished beating a boy just a few years older than him. 'Serves you right, jackass' he spat before turning around, wiping the blood from his face._

"_You're pretty good, boy" a deep baritone voice cut through the ghostly silence that hung around the town._

_His icy blue eyes turned to the owner of the voice. Despite the darkness that cloaked the perilous town of Rukongai, he could see the tall figure of the man observing him from the far end of the alley. He could feel the man's cold and calculating gaze on him, scrutinizing every inch of his existence. _

"_How old are you?" he asked as he slowly neared him_

_The young boy did not answer; he simply gave the man an unfazed stare. He was tall for his age but as the man approached him, he began feeling smaller and smaller. _

"_I asked you a question, boy" he shivered at the man's cold voice. He had a commanding air around him, demanding respect. The boy felt as though he was suffocating under the mysterious man's intense gaze. _

"_T-Twelve" he croaked_

_The man smiled at him, his smile was gentle but his eyes had a sly glint in them. "And what are you doing in a place as dangerous as district Zaraki at such an ungodly hour?"_

"_It's none of your damn business" the blue haired boy snorted_

"_Aizen-sama" another man emerged from behind them. The sight of his wide grin and silver hair made the boy cringe, "we must be on our way back to Las Noches now, we wouldn't want Orihime-chan to stay up late now, do we?"_

"_Aizen? You mean the king?"_

_A proud smirked graced the man's handsome face, frightening the young boy a little bit. "Yes I am Aizen Sousuke. I am the king" he proclaimed._

_The boy was silent; he was now before the pitiless king of Crux. They say that the people of a certain kingdom reflect its king. They were right. For the citizens who now occupied Crux mirrored just how ruthless and avaricious their king was._

"_She is patient, Gin" Aizen said calmly before averting his gaze to the boy in front of him. "What is your name?" he asked_

"_Grimmjow" he answered in a rough voice, "Jaegerjaques Grimmjow"_

"_Grimmjow" a twisted smile graced his handsome face. "I have a special job for you". It was not a request, no, it was an order and Grimmjow was obliged to follow._

* * *

_He was posted by the 5__th__ tower. He was not allowed to let anyone aside from Cirruci and Ulquiorra to enter the tower and he was told never to enter the tower as well. _

_He was now thirteen years old and one of the newest members of the Arrancar Army. It took him a year to officially become a soldier. He was good, as Aizen had claimed earlier, he really was. The first time he held a sword, no one needed to tell him to block Luppi's attack, nor did he need anyone to tell him to stab Luppi in the stomach when he found an opening. No, fighting was innate in Grimmjow. _

_That was why guarding this goddamn tower was such a waste of time for him. He wanted to go out and fight in the war with the rebel army, Shinigami. He wanted to be able to test just how sharp his blade was and how many he could cut down in a certain period of time, not spend his day guarding a princess he has never even seen. But no, Gin said he was too weak to fight in the war. "Fucking weirdo" Grimmjow cursed at the thought of Aizen's perpetually grinning advisor._

_Just then, he heard footsteps approaching. By instinct, he gripped the hilt of his sword ready to attack. But he immediately, relaxed when he caught sight of Cirucci's curly raven hair._

_She was carrying a huge pile of robes for the princess. Cirucci glared at Grimmjow, "Move" she ordered. _

_He never liked Cirucci. She was a lunatic and everybody knew it. Grimmjow always wondered why Aizen would entrust his 'most precious' daughter to a disturbed woman like Cirucci. _

_Grimmjow, of course, did not move. He liked annoying Cirruci. The robes she was carrying looked heavy and he was going to make her hold them a little bit longer. He stood by his post, blocking the staircase that led to the princess's bedchamber. _

"_Get out of the way, brat!" Cirucci shouted, shoving Grimmjow aside with her shoulder and storming up the stairs._

"_Bitch" Grimmjow muttered under his breath. Just then, he realized something. Cirucci would be busy fixing the princess's new clothes and Ulquiorra would not be coming for her lesson's today either because he was with Aizen in the West Country, signing some sort of treaty. It was the perfect opportunity to get a glimpse of this mysterious princess Aizen was so desperately trying to hide from the world. No one would ever know that he entered the tower._

_So with stealthy steps, he ascended the stairs. It was tough climbing the stairs. 70 feet worth of stairs was no joke and Grimmjow found himself panting as he climbed the last few steps. Once at the topmost part of the tower, huge wooden doors greeted him. He crept closer and found that the door was slightly agape. _

_The princess's room was spacious, there was a big four posted bed that was covered in sheets of silk and satin. There was a plush rug at the center of the room and a bunch of books stacked on top of the table at the far end of the room. Suddenly, his eyes flew to the right most part of the quarters when he heard Cirucci hiss. "Is it tight?" she asked coarsely _

"_No" was the reply of a meek voice._

_That was when he saw her. A lithe girl of maybe ten years of age, standing with her arms raised to her sides as Cirucci tied her obi._

_The girl had bright auburn hair that reached past her shoulders. From Grimmjow's point of view, he could see just how long her lashes were and the sun that shone from the large window only made her gray eyes seem to gleam. She was beautiful, Grimmjow had to admit. But it was strange, he thought. He never heard of a queen or a concubine that Aizen had ever been with. And knowing the people who worked in Las Noches, news or even just a rumor about the mother of this princess Aizen treasures so much should have already been the talk of the fortress. But there was none._

"_Are the robes suffocating you?" Cirucci asked in an uncharacteristically kind voice._

_The princess must have noticed the change in her lady in waiting's voice for her brows furrowed. _

"_N-No" she answered, bewildered._

_A wicked smile crept onto the curly haired woman's face. "Too bad" she shrugged, "I was hoping it would". With that, she stood up and headed for the door._

_Instantly, Grimmjow bolted up and hurried down the stairs and back to his post._

_After the first time he sneaked up the tower, he couldn't help but go up there more. He watched her from the space between the doors. Somehow, the doors were always conveniently slightly opened for him, giving him the perfect view of her room. He'd watch her sit by the huge windows and gaze at the sky for a long time. Sometimes, she would talk to her dolls and other times she would paint and Grimmjow could not help but snicker at the expression on her face when she would be concentrating on her masterpiece. _

_He learned that her name was Orihime._

_Sometimes, Grimmjow thought Orihime was aware of his presence. For at times, when she would sit in the middle of her fluffy rug to read a book, she would read a loud, loud enough for Grimmjow to hear. It was as though she was trying to share the story she was reading with him._

_One night, curiosity got the best of him. _

_He knew that Aizen was up in the tower with Orihime. Now, Grimmjow did not ever receive any kind of education, but he was no fool. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on Aizen that the man was nothing but a conniving and cruel bastard who thought about no one but himself. He knew that Aizen did not really love his 'daughter' for when he spoke about her, it was as though he was talking about an object that he possessed. Grimmjow need not be a genius to realize that Aizen was only keeping the girl because he had some sort of use for her, and Grimmjow was determined to find out what he needed the girl for._

_Silently, he climbed the stairs. This time, the door was not slightly opened as it usually is. He could see orange light emanating from inside. Soundlessly, Grimmjow turned the knob to see what on earth was happening in there._

_A beautiful voice greeted him as well as a bright orange light that stood in the middle of the room as he pushed the door a little. The voice was so angelic yet he could not understand the words it was saying. Despite the light, Grimmjow caught sight of Aizen basking in the light, sitting in the middle of the orange dome. The princess was also there; standing before the tyrannical king and it seems she is the owner of the beautiful voice. _

_The song ended and the light died down. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he saw Aizen who seemed to be younger and more revitalized than he was when he entered the tower earlier. _

_His first mistake was taking the risk of going up the tower while Aizen was up there. The second was witnessing some sort of mystique that he should have never seen. _

_The next thing he knew, Orihime's gray eyes were wide with fear, her expression begging him to run. But before he could even react, Aizen was already before him, staring down at him scornfully. With one swift flick of his wrist, Grimmjow was sent rolling down the flight of stairs. Grimmjow must have lost consciousness from the force of Aizen's blow for when he opened his eyes, he was in a cell, half naked and chained to a wall._

_A masked soldier came in all of a sudden with a whip in hand. Normally, Grimmjow would not be frightened by a whip but the soldier's whip was not an ordinary one. This one had razor spikes at the end of the whip. _

_It took all or his will power not to holler in pain. His wrists were now turning into a hideous violet from the pressure of the chains. His legs could no longer support his body that had grown limp from the amount of blood he had lost from the gashes that covered his body. This went on for 3 days. He would faint every now and then from exhaustion and the excruciating pain and every time he passed out, a soldier would come in and drizzle his body with alcohol, aggravating his wounds even more._

_He was so sure he was going to die in that damned cell. He no longer felt hunger for the pain of the worsened wounds and the swelling of his wrists were much more painful than the grumbling of his stomach. He wanted so bad to escape from this hell but he had no energy to do so. He really was going to die, and soon._

_Until one day, Nnoitra barged into his cell. He groaned with the little energy he had left at the sight of the lanky man. Of all the people Aizen could send to execute him, it just had to be this fucking spoon, he thought._

"_How're you hangin' kid?" Nnoitra joked_

"_If you're going to kill me, shut the hell up and just do it" Grimmjow managed to growl_

"_Wow!" the tall man whistled, "For a kid, you've got balls" he said. Grimmjow did not say anything, he simply glared at the man as he approached the young boy. Grimmjow was waiting for Nnoitra's sword to impale him and to hear the man cackle as he bled to death. But to his surprise, the 5__th__ espada released him from the chains. "You're one lucky bastard, you know that?" he chuckled_

_Grimmjow dropped on the cold floor like a rag doll. He could not move, he could barely even breathe. But before his eyes could close to get a bit of rest, Nnoitra had already hoisted him up and dragged him out of the dirty cell._

_He was brought to the infirmary, where the royal doctor, Szayel Apollo Granz, treated all his wounds. Arrrancar nurses came and cleaned him, fed him and dressed him in a proper Arrancar uniform. They then brought him to the throne room where Gin was waiting for him._

"_Be sure to thank the princess properly, 'kay?" the smiling man said_

"_Princess?"_

"_Yep" Gin nodded, smile still in place, "the princess is the only reason Aizen-sama spared your life" he informed the blue haired boy_

"_What does the princess want with me?" he asked_

"_Dunno. . .a playmate maybe" Gin shrugged_

"_I don't play" Grimmjow answered sharply_

"_You have no choice" Gin stopped walking, "You owe your life to the princess. Whatever she says you have to do" he said in a serious tone before heading towards the tower again._

_Grimmjow said nothing else. He simply kept silent as they made their way to the princess's quarters._

_Once there, Gin knocked on the door. "Orihime-chan!" he called, "May we come in?"_

"_Please do" a sweet voice answered._

_Gin pushed the door open and the image of the auburn haired princess dressed in a dark red, orange and gold kimono welcomed them. She was staring at Gin with anxious eyes. "I have him right here" Gin said in a fond tone._

_Her gray eyes fell upon Grimmjow's beaten and tired body. He stood behind Gin, staring at anything other than the princess. He only averted his gaze to the princess when he felt Orihime approach him. She was staring at him with such a pained expression that he wanted to flinch at the sight of her beautiful gray eyes._

"_Gin-sama" she spoke in a small voice, "Will you leave us for a moment?"_

_Gin did not answer for a few moments but finally, relenting "Yes your highness" he said._

_When the silver haired man was out of the room, Orihime continued to stare up at Grimmjow, who in turn, just stood there and watched her. Suddenly, small warm hands took hold of his shirt and started unbuttoning his white jacket. Grimmjow gripped her hand when she began doing so, he glared at her and squeezed her hand hard._

_Orhime just looked up at him, "let me see please" she said almost inaudibly_

_He let her do as she pleased. He let her unbutton his jacket and expose the fresh wounds on his body. Grimmjow was not surprised when she gasped, what took him aback was not the gentle hand that was placed on his chest but the sound of her sobs and the tears that rolled down her face._

"_I'm sorry" she wept._

_Grimmjow said nothing, he simply stared as she cried. 'Was she crying for me?'_

"_Let me heal you" she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes_

_And light filled the room as she opened her mouth to sing._

* * *

"_Grimmjow-kun!" Orihime's cheery voice broke his train of thought._

"_What?" he turned to her with a bored look_

_She smiled brightly at him, "Let's read a book" she said in a sing-song voice_

"_I don't want to"_

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_Pleeaaase~" _

"_No"_

"_Pretty, pretty pleaaase~" _

" _. . "_

_Orihme stopped and cocked her head at his blue haired body guard. "Grimmjo-"_

"_I can't read" he said quietly_

"_Oh" was her reaction. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit on the plush rag. "I'll teach you then" she said _

_Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Orihime and said "I don't need you to teach me anything"_

"_Oh but you do need to learn or else you won't be able to read signs when you get lost!" she exclaimed. "I promise it won't be that hard plus it's fun" she beamed_

_Grimmjow scowled at her. He can never say no to this girl. "Fine" he gave a defeated sigh_

"_Yay!"_

_A few weeks later, Grimmjow was reading long sentences._

_5 years later . . . _

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy fair hair" Grimmjow read unenthusiastically." __At first Rapunzel was terribly frightened when a man as her eyes had never yet beheld, came to her; but the King's son began to talk to her quite like a friend, and told her that his heart had been so stirred that it had let him have no rest, and he had been forced to see her. Then Rapunzel lost her fear, and when he asked her if she would take him for her husband, and she saw that he was young and handsome, she thought, "He will love me more than old Dame Gothel does;" and she said yes, and laid her hand in his.__"_

"_How sweet" Orihime sighed dreamily_

"_Nah" Grimmjow shook his head, "I bet he just wants to fuck her" he said dryly_

_Orihime gasped at what her blue haired body guard had just said. Even after 5 years, she just couldn't get used to Grimmjow's foul mouth and rather strange way of thinking. "That's not true!" she protested_

"_The truth hurts" the arrancar shrugged_

_Orihime pouted at Grimmjow's pessimistic train of thought. She blew out a sigh and headed for her window, where she always sat and stared at the gray sky._

_Grimmjow watched as she tucked a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear. At 15, you can see that her body was now almost fully developed. Ample breasts , a slim waist that gave way to her well rounded backside. Her hair had grown a lot longer, cascading down her back and sweeping past her waist like auburn waterfalls of silk. She really had grown so much._

_Of course, Grimmjow didn't look the same either. 5 years of training sculpted his body to be more adapt in battle. He had grown considerably tall. At 18 he was as tall as Aizen now with a built worthy of a soldier. One day, he barged into Orihime's room with a new uniform, one that exposed his toned chest. He grinned widely at Orihime and turned around, pointing to the freshly tattooed gothic six on his back. He was now Aizen's youngest general, the Sexta espada._

"_I wish a prince would come rescue me too" she said softly_

_Grimmjow didn't say anything._

"_Hey Grimmjow" Orihime called, "Promise me, one day you'll get me out of here" she said softly_

"_What? Like the prince in your story?"_

"_Yeah like him" she answered without looking away from the pallid sky_

"_Sorry to bust your bubble princess but I'm no prince. I'm your father's general, I'm obliged to keep you here" he said_

"_But if you had the chance, will you get me out of here?"_

_Silence passed through the two for a long time. Grimmjow knew how miserably Orihime was stuck in her tower, he knew that she wanted to see her brother so bad. But was he going to risk his own life for this girl? Was he going to risk his position as an espada and all the effort he put in just to reach where he was right now for one inconsolable girl?_

_He was torn. He swore his life to Aizen but he owed his life to this fragile girl before him. But one look into the deep pools of her ashen gray eyes and he's made his decision._

"_I will" he said firmly, "I'll get you out"_

* * *

"O-Orihime" Ichigo croaked

Cold sweat covered his body as his eyes landed in his auburn haired 'captive'. He could feel a lump begin to form in his throat. He could not move, he could not even blink.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shrieked, "Turn away!"

Her faced burned a flaming red as she tried to sink her naked form deeper into the lake, hoping to hide her body from Ichigo. "Don't look!" she shouted again.

As though snapping from his trance, heat crept onto his cheeks as he quickly turned his back on the bathing girl.

He slapped his forehead for not reacting faster. He couldn't help it, his eyes just seemed to automatically travel down to her body. But he swore to God he didn't see anything he wasn't suppose to see.

He could hear the water and the rustling of clothes. She must be coming out of the water now, he thought, making him blush even more.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo cleared his throat before facing the princess. "Don't you ever leave without my consent" he scolded

"I-I'm sorry about that" she mumbled

"Yeah you should be" he muttered before stomping away, leaving Orihime to trail behind him. They walked in silence through the woods. Orihime had to jog just to keep up with Ichigo's long strides.

Suddenly he stopped. He gestured for Orihime to keep quiet and to stay back. "Someone's here" he said

"Took you long enough to notice" a cocky voice said from the darkness. 'I've heard that voice before' Ichigo thought

"So" the voice came closer, "going somewhere?"A shock of blue hair emerged from the shadows, the wide grin coming into view. He stood tall before Ichigo and smirked at him

"I'm taking her back"

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**luversblue, Magdalena88, moonlightrurouni, xXSennsXx, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, psforever, Isis, Eli, 16, ScaredofLove, Firework's Feelings, ranipaki, Bluemoontwo, Flower in the River, Ichihime Shaz, Somerlia, Aisaka, nypsy, hotsasukefan, himelove22, Hoshi no nai yoru, zero.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews personally but I will now since I have more time now.**

**Thanks for reading ^-^**

**Review please~**

**Till next chapter**

**~Ember~**


	10. Dear Readers

Hello dear readers :D

Ember here though I'd prefer it if you called me Ashe by now. I've got good news for all of you. . .I will finally be updating ALL my stories again :D

I'd like to first and foremost apologize for being gone for so long. I didn't intend to do so . . .it's just that things have become so difficult in the past years that I just could not find the time to write again. And yet, despite being the incompetent writer that I am, a lot of you continued to read my stories, put me and my stories on your alerts and favourites. I can't thank you enough for that. I'd like to thank those who PMed me and expressed how much they wish for me to continue my stories. You guys have reminded how much I love writing, the joy of watching a persistent plot bunny grow into a full blown multichaptered story, and the wonderful feeling of sharing these stories with you guys. Thank you all so very much.

Now, why have I been gone for so long? Well, remember in some of my stories, I have mentioned that I have a sort of heart disease. . .it's actually rheumatic heart disease. Now the disease was not harmful at first and I didn't think much of it because I honestly thought it wasn't anything serious. But as time passed, I began neglecting my RHD, I skipped my antibiotics and at a certain point stopped taking them completely (I know that was stupid). I didn't know that that was the worst thing I could possibly do. I started having fevers more often and was having palpitations, chest pains and difficulty breathing almost everyday. But still, I refused to take my meds or return to my cardiologist. After being rushed to the ER countless of times, I finally went back to my cardiologist. And after more tests and check ups, it became official. My RHD had progressed to heart failure. I had an operation to repair the damaged valve after that. I focused on recovering, regaining my strength and making up for all the school work that I missed and with that failed to update my stories.

Another reason as to why I've been gone for so long was because I'm now a college student. And we all know that college is . . .well stressful and hectic. But now that I've adjusted and now capable of balancing studies, health and performing, I WILL NOW BE CONTINUING ALL MY STORIES AND WILL BE WRITING MORE ICHIHIME FICS!

I can't apologized enoug for keeping you guys waiting too long. The past 2 years was just really difficult. . .even now I still suffer from constant attacks. But I will not let that hinder me from writing again. This is my passion. Writing is part of who I am and I just cannot live with the thought that I still have unfinished stories.

So guys, get ready for the new and improved Ashe Flight!


	11. My Debt to You

**Author's Note:**

**I AM OFFICIALLY BACK! :DDD Thank you so much guys for being soooo patient with me and tirelessly supporting my stories. I love ya'll so much mwah! I'm sorry I could only post this now. I've been busy having just finished my finals and a week of playing Belle in our production of Beauty and the Beast :D**

**I've been meaning to ask you guys a favour. If you do have any suggestions for cover arts for my stories please do not hesitate to PM me. It seems that in the 2 years that I was hibernating, FF decided to add this feature and I have no clue what to put as cover art for my stories. **

**I would just like to dedicate this chapter to the sweet _love and art goddess11-san._ :3**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH IS NOT MINE. NEITHER IS THE SONG THAT I USED IN THIS CHAPTER. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**Soooo here you are lovies!**

Chapter 10 :

My Debt to You

"_I'm taking her back" _

"Like hell you will" Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he motioned for Orihime to stay behind him. He lowered himself into a defensive stance and unsheathed his sword

A crazed grin spread through Grimmjow's face and he grabbed the hilt of his sword, "You bet I will" he said before lunging at the orange haired man.

"NO!" Orihime screamed as the two clashed but they paid her no heed. She didn't know what to do. She knew that this was not like the first time the two battled. She was well aware that the tension and rivalry between the two had grown immensely in the few hours since their first fight. Orihime knew that unlike a few hours ago, she could not just step in between the two and order them to stop. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want any of them to lose yet she could not bear to see them hurt either.

* * *

"_You answer to me and only me. Do you understand, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Aizen's voice was stern and filled with authority_

"_Yes, Aizen-sama"_

"_Never forget that you owe your life to me" his voice echoed in the young man's ears, "Your life belongs to me"_

"_Yes, Aizen-sama"_

* * *

"That all you got, shinigami?" The 6th espada grinned as he slashed and attacked Ichigo in a frenzied manner

Coughing out blood Ichigo staggered to keep himself upright. "I'm no shinigami", he said, leaning on his sword for balance.

"You look like one to me" the taller man sneered when Ichigo blocked his attack.

"Tch. I ain't" the orange haired man scoffed. "And I don't need to be one to kick your sorry ass" he said sharply as he shoved the espada away.

Grimmjow's face split into a fiendish grin, "Bring it on!"

* * *

"_Grimmjow-kun" Orihime called out to her guard wistfully_

"_What?" came Grimmjow's crude reply_

"_When I get out of this place . . ." she smiled at nothing in particular, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Will you come with me?"_

_The powerfully built man stood from where he sat near the fire place, "You got it all wrong, princess" he chuckled, shaking his head "You got it all wrong"_

'_**It's the other way around. **__**When I leave this place. . . will YOU come with me?'**_

* * *

"Tell me, shinigami" Grimmjow spoke when they had finally broken away. "Did you really think that you could threaten us by kidnapping the girl?"

"Aren't you guys up on your asses ransacking kingdoms just to find her?" Ichigo countered as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, "Then I think I did one hell of a job stumping you all" he smirked confidently, annoying the general further. "Besides, I'm not doing this for the shinigami" he said, voice dripping with resolve, "I need her"

Again, Grimmjow only laughed scornfully at the orange haired man, "Do you even have any idea what she is?"

Ichigo's brows furrowed at this.

"Thought so" Grimmjow smirked at the confirmation of his theory. He laughed again, louder this time, "You stupid son of a bitch. You dare take something you don't even have a clue about". He glanced at the trembling auburn haired girl for a second then focused on his opponent again. His aura changed, expression hardened, eyes darkened. "You shouldn't have opened a door, you were nowhere near prepared to enter" he glowered.

The sight of this arrogant hick pissed the hell out of him. Sure, he had the balls to sneak into Las Noches, kidnap their princess and even get this far without having his head cut off, he'd give him credit for that. But he was foolish. And his imprudence is what's going to get him killed

"I know about you, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Brown eyes narrowed at the mention of his name.

"I know why you need the princess. I know about the dying girl in the East"

* * *

"_You're hurt" the young princess cried as she hurried to the injured soldier._

"_It's nothing" the newly appointed general grumbled, reeling towards the plush carpet._

"_But you're bleeding through your bandages!" Orihime panicked at the sight of the crimson liquid leaking through Grimmjow's jacket. "Let me heal you" she said, grabbing his arm to help him sit down but to her surprise, he yanked his arm back forcefully._

"_Save your energy for more important things, princess" he snapped at her._

_He thought she would obey like she usually did when he raised his voice at her but this time she didn't. Cerulean eyes widened when a pair of small hands latched onto his arm and held onto him tighter. "You are important!" Orihime exclaimed, her eyes burning with conviction._

_Grimmjow froze. He had never heard that from anyone before. He had been told a few times that he was 'special' but never 'important'. To hear those words addressed to him felt so foreign yet surprisingly pleasant. And the way this petite girl had said it, made shivers run down his spine._

"_Let me heal you"_

'_**You're always healing me'**_

* * *

"You know nothing about me" Ichigo hissed

"You're right" the espada shrugged nonchalantly, "but what I do know is that precious girl of yours is going to die". He flashed his teeth at the enraged fugitive, a vicious glint shining in his eyes. "And so will you!"

He rushed at Ichigo with such speed that the young man barely had time to react. He was able to block it, but did not make it in time to dodge Grimmjow's kick. He coughed at the strength of the impact and before he could even have the chance to catch his breath, the espada swung his sword at him, slicing his shoulder.

Large rough hands grabbed Ichigo by the collar, lifting him from the ground. "Did you really think you could save your little girlfriend?" Grimmjow taunted before punching him, making him fly across the area. With a sadistic grin plastered on his face, Grimmjow marched towards Ichigo and kicked him on the stomach. "You are a fucking retard for even imagining that you could spare someone from death with your level of power!" he bellowed. "You sicken me!" he hissed as moved to strike Ichigo and end his life for good. But to his disbelief, the sword did not impale Ichigo's chest for he had caught it with his bare hands.

With surprising power, Ichigo held onto the blade, unfazed even though his palm was bleeding. "At least I tried, didn't I?" he panted, "I would die knowing that I tried to save the person I love". He gripped the sword even tighter, rising as he did so.

"And that's what makes me stronger than you, Grimmjow"

* * *

_As the orange light faded along with her seraphic voice, Grimmjow lifted his eyes to the supple creature kneeling before him. She was tired and he knew it was because of him, because she healed him yet again. _

_He was one of the few people who had witnessed and even experienced her unique power. And he had become her patient quite often lately due to the intensifying war between the arrancar and the shinigami. The graver the injury, the more it took a toll on her. That was what he noticed and today's affliction, unfortunately, was by far the worst he had received yet._

_Admittedly, he got a little too cocky and careless. He had underestimated a certain shinigami. He had been fighting with newbies who thought they could stand a chance against him and he was beginning to tire of them. And so when a young shinigami attacked him, he had assumed he was a neophyte, just like the others, never thinking that he was a ranked soldier like himself._

_The price of his negligence was his left arm. _

"_It's sucking the life out of you" _

_Startled by the grimness of his voice, Orihime whipped her head to face him. "N-Not really" she struggled to reply, "It requires a lot of effort and concentration but other than that I'm fine" she smiled, trying her hardest to hide the lethargy that was gnawing at her._

"_Don't lie to me, Orihime!" Grimmjow shouted, taking Orihime aback. "Don't lie to me when it's already obvious" he said in a hushed yet serious tone_

_A pregnant pause hung between the two. Then, "When I heal" the princess began, a sad smile lingering on her sweet face, "I give a portion of myself to the person I am healing" she explained. The way the candlelight flickered played with the shadows that danced upon the girl's features, making her appear even more heavenly. It made him want to reach out to her but he did not, he cannot._

"_So every time you sing to Aizen . . .you are giving him a portion of your life". Again it was not a question, but an affirmation. He clenched his fists as he waited for her answer. Yet there was none, but then again, he didn't need one, for the answer was already clear._

_Anger rushed through his veins and he could not help but dig his nails deeper into his palm. He clenched his jaw to prevent himself from lashing out on her. Without sparing her another glance, he stormed out of her tower._

'_**I will set you free, Hime'**_

* * *

Infuriated by Ichigo's display of confidence despite his condition, Grimmjow leapt to attack him once more, fiercer this time. But Ichigo was able to block it. "I don't understand you" he said, "why do you still bow down to that bastard?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't agree with his methods, you don't even believe that he should be king. And yet you still obey his every whim like a spineless lackey" Ichigo moved to strike the espada.

"Don't talk about things you don't know about" Grimmjow warned between gritted teeth.

"I know that Aizen kidnapped her and has been keeper her there for God knows how long" Ichigo dodged the sixth general's furious puches. "I know that you've wanted to get her out of that hellhole but can't because you're afraid" this time it was Ichigo's turn to goad.

"You shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow roared. "I am Aizen's 6th general. I've been through hell and back to keep Orihime safe!" he shouted.

"That doesn't change the fact that you didn't have the balls to bail Orihime out of that tower" Ichigo retorted, clashing with Grimmjow's sword with new strength. "You care about her more than you choose to acknowledge"

A dark chuckle rose from the blue haired man's throat, "What makes you think so?"

"The way you talk to her. The way you look at her. It's obvious" Ichigo smirked

"You're seeing things" Grimmjow scowled

"Maybe" the orange haired man shrugged, "besides, how can a southerner ever care for anyone but himself?". Ichigo gripped his sword tighter and with more conviction than ever, charged towards the espada, who met him with equal strength.

* * *

Blood spattered on the ground and Orihime felt her stomach churn at the sight. She could not even distinguish which was Ichigo's and which was Grimmjow's anymore. She had never seen so much blood before but it frightened her even more to watch Ichigo bloody and battered. Grimmjow rained the easterner with ruthless blows, some he was able to block but most he could only take. Exhaustion was creeping into Ichigo's system and Orihime could feel it.

This was all her fault. Ichigo wouldn't have to fight if she had not begged him to take her away from the castle. She knew this fighting was inevitable but still the sight of these two men battling before her made her heart ache unbearably.

"Don't die" she cried, "I beg of you Kurosaki-kun" her voice trembled, fearing for his life. "You don't have to do this, you don't have to win" tears streamed down her porcelain face. "Please just don't get hurt any more" she pleaded

For a moment, the two stopped. Ichigo stared at the woman, her voice reaching him and reverberating in his head. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable that it made him want to protect her even more. Make sure he would never have to see her eyes filled with tears again.

Grimmjow had stopped to look at her as well. But the sound of Orihime's voice calling out to Ichigo riled him up. And without thinking, he sped towards Ichigo with reprisal. ready to finish him with this final blow.

But he stopped him! Dear Kami, he caught the espada by the wrist. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow" he said in a strangely calm voice. "The princess says I'm not allowed to get hurt anymore" he turned to the shocked man, a small smile on his lips. Then, in a blink of an eye he slashed Grimmjow's chest open.

"NO!" the princess shrieked and immediately, Orihime was at Grimmjow's side.

Somehow, the way Orihime worried over the fallen southerner bothered him. Why was she so concerned about the man who had kept her captive all these years? Closing his eyes, he shook the heavy feeling that was brewing in his chest.

"Kurosaki-kun" came her quivering voice, "can you . . . step back a little?" she asked

Wordlessly, Ichigo complied. He watched her pensively as she brushed a strand away from the espada's face. She touched the wound that split Grimmjow's chest and when Orihime opened her mouth again, a bright light formed over Grimmjow.

It was that light again and that beautiful voice. The light, so blinding that it made Ichigo fall to the ground as he attempted to cover his eyes. And that voice, that heavenly voice that seemed to float and flutter in the air, leaving it ringing in his ears. But just like before, the words to the song were unfathomable.

When the song ended, the light faded as well, revealing the auburn haired princess, kneeling beside her guard. Despite his best efforts, Ichigo's vision was still hazy from the blinding light and all he could see was Orihime's silhouette still crouching beside Grimmjow's still body.

Caught in his wild thoughts, he failed to notice the auburn haired princess approach him and kneel beside him. He snapped out of his stupor when he felt her soft hands touch his injured ones. After what he had just witnessed, he was a little bit unsure of how to respond to her. But as he searched her eyes and solemnity they held, a sense of assurance settled in his stomach.

Now with two hands, Orihime gently placed his bleeding hands on her lap, her mere touch almost like a soothing balm to Ichigo's sore hands. Slowly, she inhaled, closed her eyes and sang.

"_Flower gleam and glow"_

The same light that enclosed Grimmjow a few minutes ago, formed over him, engulfing him. But this time, the light was not so painful to the eyes. Instead it was calming, much like the warm orange glow of the rays of the setting sun.

"_Let your power shine"_

It was as though all of aching in his body was being alleviated, all of the heaviness in his chest released and he could breathe again.

"_Make the clock reverse. . .bring back what once was mine"_

It was in that moment that Ichigo realized that he could understand what Orihime was singing. What seemed like a foreign lullaby to him a few moment ago, was now clear and comprehensible. He stared wide eyed at the auburn haired girl, as she continued to sing for him, eyes still closed.

"_Heal what has been hurt. . .change the fate's design"_

He then noticed the most astonishing thing. The cuts on his hands were vanishing. Returning to how they used to look and as though he had not stopped a sword with his bare hands. His flesh was becoming whole again, and he could feel warmth surge through his hand.

"_Save what has been lost . . .bring back what once was mine"_

Slowly, Orihime opened her eyes, revealing those stormy gray orbs that were so captivating. But as she lifted her gaze to meet with Ichigo's brown orbs, there was a sad, almost forlorn look behind her ashen eyes.

"_What once was mine" _

Orihime sang softly, her eyes never leaving his. Gradually, the light began to disperse and Ichigo could not look away from the auburn haired maiden. Finally snapping out of his trance, he examined his hands, flexing them just to check if what he was seeing was real. There was not a scratch, not even a blemish on his hand. He quickly looked to his healer, her eyes downcast. He wanted to ask her so many questions. What had he just witnessed? What kind of sorcery was that? How did she do that? But his throat had gone dry and he could not form any coherent words.

Sensing his discomfort, Orihime reluctantly lifted her gaze to him. "Say something" she said softly.

Clenching his fists, he finally regained his ability to speak.

"What are you?"

**Author's Note:**

**Yes yes this chappie is full of Grimmhime . . .but what can I do? I love Grimmjow and he is one of those characters who have that personality that you could just play with and be creative with :D But this is an Ichihime fic guys. . .and you will see the Ichihime moments soon :3**

**I know this chapter is kind of short but I had to cut it there for suspense. Oh and forgive me if it's a little rushed, I'm still warming up and two years of rest kind of made me rusty -.- sorry**

**Pardon the typos my reader-samas, I didn't really read through this one. . .I was just too excited to update. I'm working on Motherhood right now and a new story heehee so stay tuned :D**

**Reviews are welcome as always :)**

**Ashe~**


End file.
